


Zootopia: Firewatch

by Bluelighthouse



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelighthouse/pseuds/Bluelighthouse
Summary: After dealing with some hard times in the city Nick takes a summer job as a fire watcher in a national park outside of Zootopia. Trying to get away from it all and find solitude Nick instead finds another fire watcher named Judy. Who is she? Will he risk letting someone he cant even see in? Keep your eyes open Nick, there is smoke on the horizon!





	1. Chapter 1 -Day 1-

**Author's Note:**

> Zootopia is owned by Disney and not me. Please support toe official release.  
> Firewatch the game was created by Campo Santo. I bought a copy and you should too!

-Day 1-  
Nick pulled his rusted pick up into a small dirt parking spot near a weathered wooden fence. As he put the orange pick up into park he looked ahead at a small wooden information board. The fox let out a sigh as he weighed is current situation. The fox had an odd demeanor about him. He seemed distant and it wouldn’t take a behavioral expert to see he was depressed. His normally bright green eyes seemed dulled. His bright orange fur seemed matted and unkempt. This was a beaten fox. A mammal who obviously had experienced hardships.  
As Nick stepped out of the pickup truck that had brought him here he took a deep breath of the mountain air. It was refreshing, brisk, sweet, and he hated it. This was a fox that had spent his whole life in the middle of a bustling metropolis filled with sounds, smells, and energy. Now though he found himself surrounded by silence and nature. Even though long ago fox’s would thrive in this environment Nick felt like he had made a huge mistake. The fox took a few minutes as he weighed his options. He still had a chance to call this off. Just head back and give the parks department a call and advise them he couldn’t do the job they had asked for.  
Nick slowly pulled out his cellphone and unlocked the screen. Instantly he wished he hadn’t. A couple’s smiling faces stared up at him and it made him wince. He looked at the reception indicator and noticed he had barely 1 bar. If he wanted to make a call now would be the time. He had a feeling that by the time he reached his assigned destination he would lose all reception completely.  
Nick mulled over his options once more and looked back at the cellphones screen. It was the smiling vixen that drew most of his attention. She was beautiful. Her bright smile, the way her light blue eyes seemed to hold a flare of hope and passion, even her fur gave off an energy. Nick let out a low growl and flipped through the phones settings. It took a minute or two to navigate the menu but it was all worthwhile when he finally flipped back to the main screen. The wallpaper had been replaced with a default one that came with a phone. Nick had chosen a sunrise over a lake for the new screen. He felt it was fitting with where he was.  
He let out a light chuckle at the sudden realization that he would probably see a similar scene while working in the forest for the next few weeks.  
Nick walked around to the open trunk of his truck and grabbed a large backpack that was loaded with supplies and clothing. He then grabbed a duffle and a canteen and slung them over his shoulders. After ensuring his truck was as secure as he could make it the fox slowly took a few steps towards the information board.  
There were a few fliers. Some about watching out for hazards on the path. Others about keeping your campsite clean so others could enjoy a clean park. There was one that stuck out to Nick. It was actually the reason he was here. It was a bright orange flier with a warning about forest fires. There were a few tips about what to do to ensure camp fires didn’t get out of control. Along with a phone number and radio frequency to call in case one saw the start of a forest fire. There was also a tip that involved Nick. “If you need any assistance please feel free to visit one of the local fire watch towers. They will be happy to give you directions or assistance”  
Nick chuckled at the thought of him giving directions. Had this been Zootopia he could tell a mammal how to get anywhere. Here in the woods though he was just as lost. “Oh yeah, the lake? Take a left at the old stump and then go about a block, can’t miss it!” He thought as he began to head down a small dirt path that would lead him deeper into the forest and to his posting.  
Nick had been in a bit of a slump recently and needed to get away from his life in the big city. A friend of his had recommended he get a temporary job somewhere to clear his mind. The very next day Nick had seen a posting from the Zootopia parks department. They had needed volunteers for the summer. There were many different jobs. Some were counselor jobs for a local camp, others were park maintenance jobs, and even lifeguards were needed for the lakes. All of them were good jobs but Nick just didn’t feel any of them stuck. The final posting though seemed right up his alley. It was for a firewatcher. To him the job seemed simple. Sit in a tower. Look for fires. Call if you see smoke. The most important part was it would be in the middle of nowhere away from anyone else. After what he had been through recently he felt this was the perfect job for him.  
As Nick strolled down the path he allowed his mind to wander to what he may experience over the next few weeks and what he hoped to experience. It turned out to be a short list.  
1\. To get some sleep  
2\. To relax  
3\. To be left the hell alone  
4\. To forget about her...  
The last one caused him to pause for a moment. He looked around the deserted path to make sure no one was around. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as a few memories began to cross his mind. Nick shook his head and let out a low growl. No, now wasn’t the time for this. He had taken this job to forget about certain mammals, not constantly brood over them.  
Nick banished any further thoughts from his mind and continued to hike down the dirt path. He had a long walk ahead of him and needed to keep his wits about him.  
After a few hours walking the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. Nick had planned for this and had brought some supplies to keep him safe throughout the evening. It didn’t take him long to set up a small campsite just off the main path. He didn’t bother setting up a tent since the weather was already warm and the bugs left him alone for the most part. He set up a small gas powered lantern and set it in the middle of his site. They were in the dry season after all and campfires were somewhat frowned upon and only to be used in extreme circumstances.  
Nick spent the majority of the evening looking up at the stars. It wasn’t before he was about to go to sleep did he check his phone. The signal was going in and out. He knew by the time he reached his fire watch post he would have no reception. The urge to call a certain someone was starting to overwhelm him. His phone took the hint however and suddenly a message popped up. “No Service. Out of Coverage range”  
Nick let out a sigh and cursed his own weakness. He had almost done something very stupid. The fox closed his eyes as he felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. He took in a deep breath and slowly willed himself into a deep sleep.  
-Day 2-  
“Geeze how far out does this damn place have to be?” Nick groaned as he continued his hike as the mid-day sun beat down on him.  
It had been somewhat of an uneventful day. He hadn’t seen another mammal yet, which was a good thing. He had however heard the occasional bird call out in the distance and had been tempted to investigate. However the thought of spending another night on the lumpy ground wasn’t exactly very appealing.  
It took the majority of the day but he finally reached the valley in which he would be assigned to: Two Forks. Nick had to admit as far as sights went this place would be hard to beat. He could make out a massive lake, several rivers, and a lot of trails for hiking. He even managed to spot an occupied camp site or two. He was somewhat relieved to know there were other mammals nearby but also apprehensive. He wasn’t exactly in the mood to make small talk with strangers at the moment. Not even for a quick hustle or two. The fox chuckled to himself wondering if he could even hustle anyone out of anything here in the middle of the woods. “Maybe sell them a premium pine cone or something?” Nick thought as he scanned his view.  
Nick’s eyes fell upon a tall blue tower in the distance. “That must be the new home!” He thought with excitement. He was so close now! He couldn’t wait to just get to the top of that tower and kick his feet up. Nick squinted as he noticed another tower far off in the distance. He guessed that was the tower watching the valley just beyond Two Forks. He remembered what the lady at the Parks Department had mentioned. His supervisor would be in that particular tower and would be his primary contact to the outside world.  
“Well hope they are friendly,” Nick muttered as he began down the path towards his fire watch tower.  
It took a few more hours but Nick had finally made it to the Two Forks Fire watch tower. He was drenched in sweat and heaving at this point as he dragged his tired and aching body up the wooden steps.  
Even though it only took a few minutes to scale the tower Nick felt like he had been walking for ages to the top. When he finally reached the last step he let out a small cheer. “King of the world ma!” He chanted weakly as he fumbled for a set of keys that would allow him access to his new home.  
Once inside the tower Nick flipped the light switch on and scanned the room. It was actually larger than he had thought. There was a small desk with an ancient looking computer covered in a layer of dust. A counter of sorts ran across one length of the room. It was filled with supplies and a few small boxes. The next wall was dedicated to a makeshift kitchen and cabinets. The center of the room was taken up by what looked like an odd map device. A manual was placed haphazardly on top of the device. Nick made a mental note to read up on this object later. Finally there was a bed in the far corner. It didn’t look like much but after the long day Nick had it looked like a bed that would be in the finest resorts back in Zootopia. Nick threw his gear in a far corner and began to prepare for what would most likely be a deep sleep when he heard a small voice fill the room.  
“Gooooooooood evening Two Forks! About time you showed up!” The voice was obviously female, bubbly, happy, and full of joy. Yep, Nick hated it.  
“Uh, hello?” Nick responded as he scanned the room. There was no answer so Nick tried again, “Hello?”  
“You are totally talking to yourself right now aren’t you?” The voice shot back. “As much fun as it would be making you think this is the ghost of a firewatcher before you I am gonna get super bored if I don’t have someone to talk to soon! There is a small orange walkie talkie on the desk by that fossil of a computer you got, pick it up and press the black button!”  
Nick followed the voices directions and picked up the small orange device and keyed the microphone, “Um hello, testing, can you read me...or whatever? Over?”  
“Oh sounds like we got a cute one!” The voice responded back playfully, “First off, we aren’t the cops, so that over and out junk, yeah lose it! Secondly I can hear you loud and clear!”  
“Oh great, this is gonna be fun,” Nick mumbled before keying up the radio once more, “Got it, lose the cop talk! Any other requests?”  
“Yeah, got any funny accents? I sometimes like to switch things up and go for something more western!” The voice came back with so much happiness that Nick felt like he may vomit.  
“Sorry, but all out of accents right now, that’s what happens when you are super tired,” Nick said, trying his best to lay on a heavy hint.  
“If only there was some way to fix that!” The voice shot back, either oblivious to the hint or choosing to ignore it, “I won’t keep you! Just wanted to introduce myself! My name is Judy Hopps! I am the fire watch supervisor and your neighbor over at Thourfare lookout!”  
“Nice to meet you Judy,” Nick said, doing his best to sound polite even though he wanted this conversation to end. “My name is Nick Wilde, just call me Nick!”  
“I intended to, sweetheart just didn’t seem appropriate yet!” Judy shot back over the radio. Nick had to chuckle at this one, maybe she wasn’t all bad.  
“Yeah, but hottie is perfectly professional,” Nick teased as he took a seat at his desk. There was a moment of silence before he keyed up again, “I am gonna regret saying that aren’t I?”  
“Sorry there Hottie I didn’t quite get that,” Judy replied over the radio, it sounded like she was still recovering from laughing.  
“How long is that name gonna stick?” Nick asked as he put a paw to his forehead.  
“How long you gonna be here?” Judy replied.  
“Oh come on!” Nick pleaded as he looked out the window. He could see a small light in the distance and began to associate it with the voice on the radio. As if he were actually talking to the tower itself.  
“Yeah no…sorry there Hottie but when you say something like that. You just gotta deal with the consequences!” Judy teased.  
Nick let out a weak laugh, “So what do I call you then?”  
“Oh well since I haven’t said anything embarrassing yet I guess you will just have to call me Judy!” The voice replied playfully.  
“Well what are you?” Nick asked, he knew it was a bit forward but since Judy wasn’t in front of him he couldn’t exactly tell what species she was.  
“What am I? Smooth Hottie, super smooth!” Judy replied.  
“Sorry, just trying to put a face with the name! I mean I am a fox and you are….”Nick said as he tried to extend an olive branch in a vain hope Judy would reveal her identity.  
“I am giggling so much harder now! Hot Fox!” Judy said as the radio filled with laughter.  
“Okay I am just gonna give up and go to bed!” Nick responded as he looked from the tower in the distance to the inviting bed in the corner of his tower.  
“Awww, but I am having so much fun listening to you dig that hole deeper!” Judy replied.  
“Yeah, well all this digging can wear a guy out, I promise I will be just as awkward in the morning!” Nick mumbled as he stood up and looked back towards the tower.  
“I gotcha, well it was nice meeting you Nick, I will talk to you in the morning, we have lots to go over and nothing but time!”  
“Alright, well I am going to sleep now!” Nick said as he placed the radio back in its charging station and then took a few steps towards the bed before collapsing on the mattress.  
“Good night Nick, sweet dreams,” Judy said over the radio in a way that surprised Nick. It sounded almost real, as if this total stranger wanted him to have sweet dreams. Nick couldn’t help but let out a small smile at the thought. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was glad to have made a new friend tonight. Maybe this was exactly what he needed. With that final thought Nick drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Finding Comfort

-Day 3-  
Nick had lost track of time as he lay in his bed and stared out the window of his tower. He had gotten a good night’s sleep. Which was the first time he had since she had…since she had not been there anymore. Maybe that was why he had slept for most of the day. As Nick looked out the window he noticed the sun was no longer in a morning position but instead somewhere in the center of the sky.   
Normally he would already be dressed and out in the city, working on a new scam with his partner Finnick. The memory of his friend caused a pang of regret to hit him deep inside. He felt bad for leaving his friend but it was actually at Finnick’s advice that he had taken this job. Their last few scams had almost ended in disaster thanks to Nick. His partner said his mind wasn’t in the game anymore and he needed time to go clear his head, only Finnick had used a more colorful way of saying it. Nick let a soft chuckle at the memory of being cursed out by his partner who was still wearing a set of elephant pajamas that had been turned into a cute costume.   
Another memory crossed his mind. A slender looking vixen holding up the pajamas they had found in a thrift shop. She was laughing as she turned the costume around a few times and then held it against her and began to laugh. Nick felt a fresh tear roll down his cheek as he let out a low growl. Another memory started to invade the Fox’s mind and he felt like his world was starting to spin. Ahis heart felt heavy and ached as her smile began to fill his mind.   
“Two forks this is Thoroughfare, hey Nick you awake yet?” Came a garbled voice.   
Nick couldn’t explain why but he leapt from the bed and grabbed the radio. He needed a distraction right now. “Uh yeah, I’m up, now, over!”  
“Once again, no need for over, but it’s kinda cute. Glad to hear you are awake, you only slept for about 12 hours!!!”  
Nick winced when he remembered that Judy was his supervisor and sleeping in on your first day was probably not a very good way to start a new job. “Yeah, sorry I don’t know why but I just kinda passed out and only just woke up, forgot to set an alarm...” Nick said apologetically.   
“No worries sleepy fox! You did just hike for almost two days to get here, I would be tired too! Fortunately for me though I get dropped off at my post, perks of being a supervisor!” Judy replied in a friendly manner.   
“What’s a fox got to do to get that kind of VIM treatment?” Nick asked as he stretched and scanned his tower for his bags. When he located them he retrieved a green t shirt and hiking shorts. It was a bit warm in the tower and Nick could only guess it would be getting warmer, so he abandoned his normal pawaiian and slacks combo for something a little more fitting.   
“Well maybe wake up on time for starters!” Judy teased over the radio.   
“Har har, guess I deserved that one!” Nick shot back and then proceeded to get dress. The clothing wasn’t very comfortable and Nick remembered he hadn’t exactly showered yet. “Say Judy, where is the closest comfort station? Kinda need to freshen up!” Nick asked as he grabbed a small bag he had brought along to carry in between the confront stations which would have showers and toilets for campers.   
Much to Nick’s despair heard a garbled giggling coming over the small radio and had a feeling he wasn’t going to like what was next.   
“I am guessing no one told you? Sorry to break the news Nick but we don’t have any comfort stations nearby, closest one is about a day’s walk from your tower!” Judy explained in a way too happy manner.  
“Great, so how does one stay clean out here?” Nick asked as he fell back onto his bed and rubbed his eyes.   
“Well did you see that lake when you first arrived?” Judy's voice asked from the small handheld.   
“You’re kidding!”  
“Nope! Why do you think they gave you that special soap in your supplies? It’s made to be used in the local water supplies so it won’t contaminate the water! Careful though, some of the fish love the stuff and are attracted to it! Wouldn’t recommend going in the water without some swim trunks unless you want them to mistake something for a worm!”   
Nick let out a nervous laugh as he began to wonder if he should just pack up now and head back to civilization.   
“Not to brag or anything but there is a waterfall near my tower, so I get a nice shower every day!” came Judy over the radio.   
“This shower wouldn’t happen to be in telescope range would it?” Nick teased before realizing what he had just transmitted. He was used to joking around and sometimes pushing boundaries when it came to playfully flirting. He had not really meant anything by it but he doubted the voice on the other end would take it that way. The seconds of silence that followed felt like hours as Nick stated nervously at the walkie as if it was about to explode.   
“No, but your lake is in view of my tower so at least one of us is gonna get a show. Don’t hesitate to lose the trunks there stud!” Judy came over the frequency in a flirtatious manner.   
Nick let out a sigh of relief as the voice on the other end of the radio finished. She not only took the joke in stride but also threw one back at Nick, this fellow firewatcher was his kind of mammal. Someone who was not only smart but also willing to give him a hard time. He was starting to like his new friend.   
“Yeah sorry but you have to pay extra for that kind of show,” Nick said into the radio as he gathered some supplies for his lake trip.   
“A girl can dream,” Judy shot back.  
As Nick excited the tower he took a moment to breath in the fresh air. He chuckled at the thought of how out of place he was. Though many generations ago these woods would have been his natural habitat he felt completely out of place. Nick had spent most of his life in the bustling metropolis that was Zootopia. He had no real idea what he was actually doing out here in the middle of no where. This was all so new to him, he always had a plan and knew all the angles. Today though he had no plans, no schemes, just a mission to get cleaned up and ready for a relaxing summer.   
When Nick had finally reached the bottom of the wooden steps that led up to his tower he spotted a wooden sign with arrows pointing in different directions. Nick approached the sign and began to go down the list of locations. There was an arrow pointing towards the lake, some cliffs, ranger station, the next watch tower, and finally to the closest comfort station. Nick tilted his head slightly in confusion. According to the arrow there was a comfort station only .7 miles away. That wasn’t even a mile! Nick could easily walk that.   
“Hey Judy, there is a sign outside my tower saying a comfort station is close by.” Nick said apprehensively over the radio. He took a moment but then decided to investigate the possible comfort station location.   
“Oh that? No that one is totally not there!” Judy came back quickly over the radio. Nick could tell something was up. He knew when someone was trying to hustle him.   
“Really? Then why is it on the sign” He asked as he casually strolled down a dirt path.   
“It’s a trick! It’s really a trap set up to catch unsuspecting fire watchers! You should totally take the right fork from your tower towards the lake! Lake bathing is super good for you!” Judy was not very good at this apparently which caused Nick to chuckle.   
“So how long have you been with out internet exactly?” Nick asked playfully.   
“A while…” Judy grumbled over the radio. “Can you blame a girl for trying?”   
Nick burst out laughing at this point as he climbed over a log which had fallen onto the dirt path. “So you thought you would get a show from the new guy huh?”   
“It was gonna be so awesome! Best prank ever!” Judy teased.   
“Only if it works! And trust me that wasn’t gonna work!” Nick shot back. He had a little more respect for this voice on the radio.   
“Would have if that sign wasn’t there, remind me to take the comfort station off it the next time I’m I the area!” Judy replied with a joking tone.   
“Hey don’t forget to take the comfort station off the sign,” Nick reminded immediately.  
“I hate it when mammals do that! Arg so annoying! How is that a reminder?!?”  
“Its not,” Nick teased, “it’s a joke.”  
“Where I’m from we call it a dad joke!”  
Nick smiled as he shook his head. He did have to admit it was a cheesy joke but it was his kind of humor. His smiled faltered as he tried to remember the last time he had laughed like this. It had been quite sometime. Before his memories invaded his thoughts once more Nick spotted a small structure through the trees. It was a wooden building with a green roof and a series of above ground pipes that ran off into the distance.   
“So where are you from?” Nick asked as he returned to the previous conversation with his radio.   
“Some place far from here,” Judy responded cryptically. “What about you?”  
“Me? I’m from home!” Nick said playfully.   
“Har har, should I be prepared for this kind of humor for the summer?”   
“Yup! Enjoy sweetheart!” Nick said and winced once again. He had to watch himself. He hadn’t had a boss in a while or a professional coworker for that matter. Calling someone sweetheart could be over the line. He waited for a response but was met only with silence which made it worse.   
As Nick came up to the comfort station he was tempted to apologize. He mulled the idea over for a minute but decided against it. Nick let out a disappointed sigh and then headed inside to clean up.   
The comfort station was very bare bones. There were a few shower stalls that had a wooden doors that were a foot off the ground and only went up till it covered what needed to be covered. There was a sign advising when hot water was available. As it turned out there wasn’t ay available during the summer so it would just be cold showers. Nick didn’t mind though as the temperature outside was already hot.   
There were a few working toilets of varying sizes for different types of mammals and a row of sinks that gradually got taller. There were overhead lights which were currently off. Nick assumed they were in some kind of sensor and would only turn on at night to save on power and bulb life.   
Nick took his time getting cleaned up. He was surprised as to how nervous he suddenly felt not hearing from Judy. He hoped he hadn’t crossed the line and but at the same time didn’t understand why she would be upset over such a remark.  
After Nick had finished with his cool shower he spent a few minutes at the sink brushing his teeth and cleaning up. There was a soft garbling noise from his radio which was placed on the counter next to him. Nick looked excitedly over at the orange device as he came to life once more.   
“Hey Nick! You there?” Came Judy’s sweet sounding voice. Much to Nick’s relief she didn’t sound angry. She actually sounded like the same bubbly voice he had first heard the night before.   
“Yeah just finished cleaning up, everything OK?” He asked, tempted to apologize for earlier but decided to see how things played out.   
“Yeah! Sorry for the silent treatment, had a call on the important phone!” Judy explained which caused Nick to let out a sigh in relief. “I have a line directly connected to the main office since they don’t trust cellphones, rightly so in this region, I only have like 2 bars! Anyways, when that phone goes off I have to answer, I’m sure you understand!”   
Nick could feel his eyes twitch as he quickly keyed up the radio, “what do you mean you get two bars?!? I have nothing!!!”  
The radio in Nick’s paws suddenly filled with laughter as his ears drooped at the realization he had just been played.   
“Oh how I wish I could have seen your face! Love it!” Judy transmitted in-between fits of laughter. “This is just too easy! Seriously though no bars, no signal, all we got is our walkies, ham radios, and the big phone back to the office! Hope you didn’t have an important email to send out!”   
“So what you’re saying is we are stuck with each others company then?” Nick asked playfully.   
“Yeah, get used to it! You are stuck with me for the duration!”   
“Could get used to that cutie,” Nick said to himself before keying up the radio, “is it too late to transfer?”   
“Oi! Watch it bub! Just so you know I am a fun supervisor to have! I Let you sleep in, call you fun names, occasionally serenade you with greatest hits!” Judy listed off the benefits which caused Nick to chuckle.   
“You take requests?” Nick asked as he began to gather the supplies he had brought to the comfort station.   
“Normally no because gazelle is the only kind of music that matters, but since it’s your first summer I guess I can make an exception!”   
“Let me guess, you like to try everything?” Nick asked, nervous to hear the response.   
“I messed up tonight, I had a little fight!” Judy began to sing through the radio. She paused though for a moment as a small crack emanated in the distance. “What the fuck?”   
“Woah, don’t remember that part of the song!” Nick said into the radio nervously. His ears raised slightly as he scanned for the source of the odd noise in the distance.   
“Sorry just…oh what the hell?!” Judy said quickly over the radio.   
“What’s up boss?” Nick asked, desperate to understand what had his supervisor so spooked.   
“Get to your tower now!” Judy practically shouted over the radio as another crack could be heard in the distance.   
“I’m on my way! What the hell is going on?!” Nick said as he began to pick up the pace until he was practically sprinting down the path.   
“Just get to your tower! Need you to confirm a location before…” Judy began but there was another loud crack in the distance, “Just hurry!”


	3. 1-2-3-4 Secure!

Nick began to wonder if the comfort station had somehow moved as he darted down the path bracket to the Two Forks watch tower. Maybe it was the adrenaline in his veins or the desperation in Judy’s voice but he didn’t remember it taking this long to get to the comfort station. There was another odd crack in the distance which caused Nick’s ears to twitch as his eyes went skyward. He had a hard time figuring out what the noise was but from the way Judy had reacted on the radio it was obviously something bad.   
“Damn another one?! How many of these things they got?!” came Judy’s angry voice over the radio as the Two forks tower came into Nick’s view.   
“Another what?! Is that a gunshot? Are we under attack or something??” Nick shouted into the walkie as he reached the bottom of the steps to his tower, his breathing labored and heavy.   
“No it’s worse! Well kind of!” Judy explained as Nick climbed the steps two at a time to reach the top of his tower. As Nick reached the last step he saw a sudden flash in the distance followed by another crack. The fox tilted his head in slight confusion as he watched another set of fireworks fly through the sky and explode in the distance.   
“Serious?” Nick muttered to himself as he grabbed the railing to his tower and caught his breath. “Hey Judy, it’s ok, it’s just some fireworks...” Nick said between sharp breathes as he rubbed the stitch in his side, “thanks for the work out though…I can’t remember the last time I ran that fast...” He said sarcastically as he hinted that this wasn’t a big deal.   
“So should I assume that you aren’t getting enough oxygen to that brain of yours or are you seriously that dumb?” Judy came over the radio sternly which caused Nick to look down at the walkie in his paw as if it was the one that had just insulted his intelligence. “Nick what can fireworks cause?” Judy asked, though she was trying to be firm her tone had softened as she tried to explain what the problem was.   
Nicks eyes went wide as he placed a paw to his forehead. Maybe there hadn’t been enough oxygen getting to his head, “Fires…they can cause forest fires. Sorry Judy!” Nick muttered into the walkie as he opened the door to his tower and tossed his toiletries on a chair.   
“There ya go, just gonna notch this one up to being your first summer. It’s no worries.” Judy said kindly as another crack echoed in the distance. “Now do me a favor, you got a compass?”   
Nick rummaged through his hiking backpack that had been provided to him by the parks service. He pulled out a weather compass and shook it to make sure the needle was moving. “Yeah, got one,” He informed Judy as he held it level and watched the needle move slowly. “Looks like the fireworks are coming from the west of my tower, isn’t there a lake in that area? Maybe they are launching them over the water,” Nick suggested as another firework went off in the distance.  
“Doesn’t matter! The fire danger is through the roof right now and we can’t risk anything! Plus do you really think these are being launched by professionals? My money is on some teenagers or something!” Judy began to sound angrier. Another explosion cracked through the air, “Son of a bitch! Get down to the lake and see what is going on!”   
“What you want me to do when I get there? Write them a ticket?” Nick asked as he grabbed his hiking backpack and headed out of his tower.   
“No just scare them a little and confiscate those damn fireworks!” Judy instructed.  
“Woah! Really? I can confiscate things?” he asked in an excited tone.   
“Don’t get any ideas! As an employee of the parks service you are allowed to confiscate anything deemed hazardous to the forest. Beer and alcohol is not hazardous!”  
“First off I wasn’t thinking of that. Second off now I am thinking of that!” Nick teased into his radio as he came to the bottom of his tower. The fox took a minute to pull out a map that had been provided by him from the parks service. He looked over the large paper as he did his best to get acclimated.   
The fox noted that there were a series of different paths he could take but the fastest would be heading directly to the east.   
“So I am guessing I should just head east of the tower? Looks like there is a path that will get me there pretty quick?” Nick asked as he examined his route but then noticed an odd green symbol on the route. “Hey what does a tree stump with a snake around it mean?”   
“First off,” Judy began, mimicking the fox’s earlier remarks, “yes that is the fastest route. Second you will need some rope since that is actually a steep path, gonna have to repel down part of it!”   
“Rope? I don’t think I have any rope! What about fishing line?” Nick joked knowing full well this was not an option.   
“They didn’t give you some spare rope?! Not again! I swear I keep telling them we need this kind of stuff!” Judy said as she began to grumble a few rather rude words about the head office. “Okay give me a minute, just gonna check something on the maps...”   
There was another crack in the distance as more fireworks went off. “Take your time, just thinking of some fun names to call this fire that’s about to start!” Nick teased.   
“Har har! Okay I got something. Keep heading down that main path but take the right fork. There should be a supply cache nearby and from what I remember they sometimes have spare ropes and supplies!” Judy said as Nick looked at his map once more and noticed a small line of text on his path that read: Supply Cache 113.   
“Got it! Do I need a key or something to get in?”   
“No just a passcode. It’s 1234, all of them are!” Judy said sweetly over the radio.   
“Secure...” Nick said sarcastically.   
“Shut up!” Judy shot back a little less sweet than before.   
Nick chuckled at how quickly Judy had shot back a response on the last joke.   
It didn’t take long for the fox to come to a fork in the path and as he had been instructed he went to the right. A minutes later the path hugged the edge of a small drop off. The path continued back into the woods but Nick took a moment to take in the beautiful Vista. He took in a deep breath and smiled as he played tourist for a second as his bright green eyes panned across the magnificent view.   
“Gotta admit, the sights seem to grow on ya!” Nick radioed before continuing in the path.   
“Yes they do; what a looking at?” Judy asked kindly.   
“I got a great Vista view right now, mountains, trees, you know, forest stuff!”   
“Haven’t been in that region in a while. From what I remember though you have several photo spots out there! They had a film crew a few years come out and do a few shoots in your area. You are really lucky to be assigned to that region!” Judy explained which caused Nick a slight moment of excitement. Maybe he could take in a few of the views while he was hear, the last one sure helped clear his mind.   
“If there are more sites like this then I may never leave!” Nick suggested which seemed out of place for him but after a second he agreed with himself. He did come here to escape after all and there were far worse places to spend ones days.   
“Oh great so I am gonna be stuck with you then?” Judy teased. Her voice over the radio was filled with a playfulness that Nick still had to get used to.   
As Nick followed the path farther into the woods he noticed a bright orange box on the side of the path.   
As he approached he noticed a large black logo painted on the top. It was a single line tree in the center of a shield. This was the official emblem of the park protection services.   
Nick examined the box for a moment and an evil thought popped in his head.   
“Say Judy what was that core again? I found the box but it is so secure that there is no way I could possibly figure out the password!”   
“Hate you!” Came Judy’s voice which was engulfed with laughter.   
Nick popped open the box with ease after entering the pointless passcode.   
Inside the cache was a series of odd items. Nick immediately spied the rope and nabbed it while examining the other contents. There were some postcards, park updates, and old letters.   
“Hey there is a granola bar in here!” Nick cheered into the radio.   
“Yeah I wouldn’t recommend eating that! Probably been in there for a few years!” Judy warned.   
As Nick took another bite of the free food he took a moment to key up the radio, “doesn’t taste bad though!”  
Judy’s beautiful laughter filled the radio which made Nick smile. He enjoyed her laughter and it was nice being goofy for someone again.   
“So should I just put food poisoning in the cause of death form when the rangers find you?” Judy teased.   
“I want my body donated to science!” Nick added as he closed the cache and proceeded down the path once more.   
“I don’t think even science would want it!” Judy came back with a zinger worthy of Nick’s admiration.   
“Oh you wound me madam!” Nick teased as he closed the cache and rescued the lock. Not seeing much of a point since the code was so simple that he didn’t think there was a purpose to even locking the darn thing.   
The fox continued down the path, with a newly acquired rope slung over his shoulder. The path continued on for a few more minutes until it reached a sudden stop.   
Apparently there had been a shale slide a while back and now there was a steady drop between him and the lake. When he looked down the steep slope he felt his head spin a little. When Judy had mentioned the need of a rope he had assumed the drop was just a couple feet. This was easily a 75ft slope that he would need to carefully repel down.   
Nick had been rock climbing before at a few amusement parks in Zootopia but this was the real deal! The fox slowly raised the radio up and keyed the microphone.   
“So I am at what looks like something that is not in my job description! This drop is massive!” the fox muttered in a slightly annoyed manner.  
There was a few seconds of silence. “Hmm, that’s weird, I don’t remember it being that far of a drop. If you don’t think your tough enough I guess you can just go the long way!”  
Nick felt his eye twitch. Was she really trying that tactic out on him? Better yet was it actually working?   
“Oh don’t you try that!” Nick called his supervisor out as he looked back down the steady slope and began to judge his chances.   
“I have no idea what you are implying!” Judy came back innocently but the fox saw right through her tone.   
“What do they call this thing anyways?” Nick asked as he tied his rope off to a tree stump nearby. He threw the rope down and let out a sigh of relief as he noticed he had tons of slack which would help with the decent.   
“Doesn’t appear to have a name, at least not on any of maps!”   
“Well then I am naming it: My crazy boss is trying to get me killed mountain!” Nick suggested as he grabbed the rope and took in a deep breath.   
“Is that some old fox saying? Because I love it, I am updating my map now!” Judy teased over the radio.   
Nick said took one last breath before keying up, “Okay, here we go! Wish me luck!”   
“Do a flip!!” Judy shouted over the radio and filled the waves with her cute laughter. “But seriously Nick be careful and if it is too dangerous we will find you an alternative path!”   
Nick shook his head at Judy’s comments and chuckled. He was really starting to like this mammal. The fox slowly slid over the edge of the steep slope and grasped the ropes in his string paws.   
Nick slowly began to take steps backwards as he carefully descended down: My crazy boss is trying to get me killed mountain.   
The fox had made it halfway down when he started to hear a noise which made him froze.   
“No!” he begged the universe as the rope made a few snapping noises. Nick looked down and then back up, his bright green eyes filled with panic. “No no no!”   
There was one final loud snap as the rope gave way. Apparently this particular slope was properly named!


	4. Fireworks and Beer

Nick felt himself free falling as he desperately tried to grab the rope that was flying in the air next to him. Not that it would do much good since it had snapped in half. If the fox had managed to grasp the rope it wouldn’t have changed what happened next.   
The fox slammed into the ground. Luckily for him he managed to land on a soft patch of grass. Lucky may have been a bit of an overstatement though since the impact still knocked the wind out of him and hurt like hell.   
His vision was blurry from pain and it took him a second to collect himself. Nick slowly sat up and let out a soft groan as he rubbed his back. “She is trying to kill me…plain and simple. She found out I was a fox and this is some cruel way of getting rid of me!” Nick grumbled as he began to dust himself off. As he stood up he felt a numb pain in his back and his leg was sore, someone upstairs must have been looking out for him since it should have been far worse but he would survive.   
“So what kind of medical coverage do we have?” Nick groaned into the walkie as the fox began to limp towards a fallen tree so he could take a seat and check out the damage.   
“Could be better….why?” Judy came back over the radio, her voice had a hint of concern. It took a second but she must have put two and two together, “Oh my gosh Nick!! Are you ok? Please be ok!”   
“I’m alright boss, but that rock slide is now properly named!” Nick reported as he took a seat and began to rub his leg. There was some dirt mixed into his fur and he could tell that there was a few scrapes. He would most likely be bruised up but for the most part nothing seemed to be broken or out of place.   
“Oh No Nick! I am so sorry! Are you going to be ok?” Judy’s voice was now filled with concern and he could tell she must be feeling terrible. He felt kinda bad for stressing her out. It was no one’s fault really. The rope had snapped, what were the chances? As Nick looked up the slope he had just descended he felt somewhat embarrassed. It wasn’t necessarily a difficult climb and he should have been able to handle it better.  
Nick took a deep breath as he made up his mind. “I promise not to make a habit of this!” He thought to himself before keying up the radio.   
“I’m ok, rope just slipped out of my paws a few feet from the bottom, gave myself a bit of a fright until my feet hit the ground, I have probably fallen off of bar stools that were higher up!” Nick lied. He couldn’t explain why but he absolutely hated lying to Judy, it felt wrong.   
“Oh gosh! Nick don’t scare me like that you bum!” Judy came back, she sounded annoyed. It was better than having her feel terrible at least.   
“Sorry, couldn’t help it! I am at the bottom now, heading westward towards the lake!” Nick said, trying to get the conversation back on track. The more words he put in between his little lie the better.   
“Try not to trip over a tree stump will ya there slick?” Judy teased. The little nickname made Nick freeze in his tracks. His eyes twitched as a memory crossed his mind.   
“Oh, smooth Slick, real smooth,” A female’s voice filled his mind as a lovely looking vixen smiled at him from a memory.   
“Don’t...” Nick muttered.  
“Don’t what?” Came Judy’s voice over the radio as Nick returned from a nightmarish memory.   
“What? Sorry!” Nick blurted out, realizing he had keyed up the radio when he had spoken before.   
“You said ‘Don’t’. Don’t What?” Judy asked again.   
“Sorry, didn’t realize I keyed the mic,” Nick said nervously, “Just do me a favor…don’t call me Slick ok?” Nick was surprised at his own voice. It was demanding and firm, very unlike the fox. He shook his head and continued down a path away from the rock slide.   
There was a pause on the radio before Judy spoke once more. Her voice was filled with caution but also kindness, “I’m sorry Nick, you ok?”   
Nick groaned, he really didn’t feel like going into detail but he had a feeling the subject wouldn’t be dropped unless he said something. “Someone I knew once called me that, just…please don’t ok? I don’t wanna talk about it right now either so let’s just focus on finding these pyrotechnics.”   
“Okay, Nick, I got you!” Judy said, the normal perkiness in her voice sadly absent.   
Nick let out a silent curse as he shook his head. “Smooth Nick, real smooth!” He muttered as he came to the end of a large lush grove. He could see a large series of boulders ahead of him that sat at the edge of the lake.   
“Wow, this field by the lake is amazing, must be great for camping!” Nick said into the radio, trying to cut through the tension.   
“Haven’t been in the area for a while now, but I do remember their being some nice camping spots near the lake! I will have to check it out next time I am over there!” Judy came back sounding like her regular self once more.   
Nick felt a sudden spike of excitement at the thought of Judy visiting the area. “So you like what? Come over and inspect the region? When’s the next inspection?” Nick asked, masking his excitement.   
“Hahaha, no not really. I sometimes like to just wander during my relief days or when we aren’t in a fire watch season. So fortunately for you, you won’t have to clean your tower until it’s time to leave!” Judy teased.  
Nick snapped his fingers. He couldn’t explain why but he felt a little disappointed that Judy wasn’t going to be in the region anytime soon. “Good to hear, because I was planning to throw a kegger soon, didn’t want to have to worry about my boss showing up!”  
“Listen here bucko, if I find out you have some kind of party and I didn’t get an invite I will just have to come over there and kick your butt! I haven’t had a chance to dance in forever and need to stretch my legs!” Judy teased.   
“I’ll be sure to send you an invite then! You can dance, I’ll just hang out and enjoy the show!” Nick shot back as he continued to walk through the field.   
“Oh no you don’t mister! I fully expect you to save a dance for me!”  
“I don’t dance!” Nick grumbled.   
“Correction, you just haven’t found the proper mammal to dance with!” Judy said playfully.   
“Wow...just...wow”   
“Yeah, that’s right, you got this to look forward to all summer!” Judy giggled over the radio.   
“So what is the transfer process here? Do I file a form or what?” Nick said jokingly.   
“Nope, you are stuck with the bestest supervisor in the whole service! Deal with it!”   
Nick felt his heart lift at the banter, he was enjoying every second of this. His mind however focused on the task at paw when he suddenly spied a small makeshift campsite ahead of him. As Nick approached he felt something under his feet and looked down. He had stepped on an empty beer can which had been tossed onto the path. As the fox looked around he noticed the area had a few empty beer cans of the same brand all strewn around.   
“Well I think I found the campsite of our little fireworks crew!” Nick muttered as he scanned the area and saw a pair of backpacks nearby. As Nick approached he found a case of unopened beer.   
“Really? Good to hear! They on site?” Judy asked excitedly. There was another crack nearby and Nick spied a firework exploding in the sky.   
“No, my money is on the lake, I think it’s just right around the corner.” Nick informed. He looked around for a moment and insured no one was watching him. He then scooped a few cans of beer up and shoved them into his backpack. Figuring the least these campers could do was let him numb the pain he had suffered because of them.   
“What do ya know, shitty mammals like shitty beers.” Nick said as he took a moment to inspect the cans he had just procured. They were a brand Nick recognized. He wouldn’t normally touch the stuff but he had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to find a pub anywhere nearby so it would have to do.   
“Really? Well that explains a lot. Be careful, last thing I need is to come rescue you from a bunch of drunk teenagers or something!” Judy teased.   
“I know how to handle myself! Thank you very much!” Nick shot back.   
As Nick continued through the campsite he found a small pile of embers still smoking and giving off warmth. He couldn’t understand how mammals could be so reckless. To leave a fire like this unattended during the dry season was very dangerous. The fox acted quickly and stomped the coals out and then threw some dirt on just to be safe. He admired his handy work for a second and then keyed his microphone up once more.   
“Better start preparing a speech for the award ceremony. They are gonna be giving me a medal for stomping out that campfire!” Nick boasted.   
“They had a campfire? Geeze! You know they label the fire season with colors for a reason! What exactly do they think red means?” Judy shouted over the walkie, obviously furious about the danger Nick had just stopped.   
There was a pause for a moment as the female in the other end of the radio collected herself. “Oh well, I would have named that fire something really good too!”   
“I can always start it back up ya know? What name were ya thinking? I vote ‘My crazy boss is trying to get me killed mountain fire'”   
Judy suddenly burst out with laughter, her mood changing to something more calm thanks to Nick.   
“Oh gosh! That would have been great! I am so glad I have you for the summer!” Judy said gleefully.   
Nick felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. He couldn’t help but keep a dumb grin on his face while he continued to inspect the campsite. After another minute of looking around Nick came across two full bottles of liquor which he ‘confiscated’. He had a feeling they wouldn’t be missed since there were about another half dozen empty bottles strewn around the site.   
As Nick continued looking about he came across a series of fireworks that had all been bound together with twine. He let out a low growl and shook his head as he stuffed the fireworks into his bag.   
“So found some of the fireworks, got them stuffed in my bag with the beer-” Nick winced, realizing taking the beer would probably not get Judy’s approval, “mean I confiscated the fireworks! That’s it! Nothing else!”   
There was a few moments pause before Judy responded, “don’t care about the beer, they got any hard liquor though I got dibs!”   
It was Nick’s turn to burst out laughing. He really liked this mammal. “Got two bottles for ya boss!”   
“Awesome!” Judy whispered into the radio. As if she was trying to hide a secret from an authority figure. Nick actually thought it was kind of cute.   
As Nick began to head out of the campsite he spied a pile of clothing near the path that led to the lake. This wasn’t like a pile of clothing left out to be cleaned. It was obvious that they had been thrown aside in haste. Nick thought it was somewhat odd but shrugged it off.   
As the fox continued down the path he turned a corner and froze. In front of him was a different kind of clothing. Nick quickly grabbed a stick and looked at the articles of clothing nervously. He had to be sure what it was before moving on. He felt his heart sink and he closed his eyes as he realized just what at the end of the stick. It was a large black bra.   
“Judy…we have a problem,” Nick groaned into the radio.   
“What’s up Nick?” Judy asked in concern.   
The fox took a second to collect himself as he set the stick down and counted two pairs of bras and panties.   
“I think they are naked...” Nick informed as another firework burst in the sky overhead.   
All Nick heard was cackling from the radio as Judy proceeded to lose it. “Oh this. This is gonna be good!” Came her voice between fits of laughter.


	5. Going Natural

“This is just too good!!” Judy was still losing it over the radio as her laughter filled the radio waves.  
“This is so not in my job description!” Nick shot back.  
“Aww, what’s wrong, scared of a few naked ladies?” Judy asked playfully.  
“Oh no, don’t get me wrong! I like naked ladies as much as the next male but…this. There are like 3 pairs of clothing here!!” Nick explained as he dropped the stick which had held the black bra. “Plus one of the bras is huge!!”  
“So she has a nice rack? You not into that?”  
“That’s not what I meant!!!” Nick shot back as he began to sneak down the path as if he would be ambushed at any moment. “It must belong to another predator, but a big one!!!”  
“Oh no…think you can handle it??” Judy muttered, obviously not concerned with Nick’s current situation, she still found this beyond amusing.  
“I need a raise...”Nick muttered into the radio as he continued down the path cautiously.  
“You are about to walk in on 3naked females, I think that is raise enough don’t you??” Judy teased. Nick could tell there would be no arguing with his supervisor on this. Someone had to make contact with these mystery mammals and stop them before they ended up burning down the whole damn forest.  
Nick could tell he was close to the water. He heard several voices ahead along with a series of splashes.  
The fox came to a large bush as the path sudden cut to his right. The dirt on the path soon turned to sand and Nick knew he would just have to turn this corner. He took a deep breath.  
“Okay…they are naked for a reason. They can’t be mad if someone walks up on them! Gosh I hope none of them are a bear!” Nick muttered to himself.  
“Making contact now,” Nick whispered into the radio.  
“Good luck!” Judy whispered back playfully.  
With that Nick walked around the corner and found himself standing on the edge of the lake. The sand was warm and actually quiet pleasant. So was the sight.  
In front of Nick were two naked felines. One was a slender looking cheetah while the other was a strong tigress. Nick noticed another mammal was swimming out towards the middle of the medium sized lake.  
As Nick took in the scene he noticed the cheetah bending over, which gave him quiet a view. The predator flicked a lighter and lit the fuse of a small rocket which seconds later shit j to the sky before exploding in a colorful shower of light.  
Nick took a minute to try and think of something to say that would get their attention but hopefully convince them to stop their antics. Something tough! Something macho!  
“Hey don’t do that!” Nick blurted out.  
Something better than that maybe?  
Both felines jumped suddenly in surprise at the sudden intrusion.  
“What the hell?!” The tigress shouted as she jumped up and flexed her muscles. “Who the hell are you? Are you spying on us?!?”  
“Perverted fox!” the cheetah shouted as she looked for something to cover herself with.  
Both the felines sounded rather drunk as they slurred their words. Nick didn’t need his sharp canin nose to smell the booze on their breath either, the wreaked of the stuff.  
“First off you aren’t in some private nude beach! You are in a public park what do you expect? Me to knock on a tree and say housekeeping?!” Nick shouted in his defense. “Secondly I am with the park service! You idiots are just asking for a fire, launching fireworks! Also leaving a campfire unattended?? I thought I was dumb but that really takes the cake!”  
Nick was impressed with himself. He wouldn’t normally use that kind of tone or raise his voice. Preferring to use his wit to handle situations.  
Both the predators on the beach seemed rather impressed as well. They looked at each other wickedly, no longer looking for something to cover up. The cheetah slowly stood up and puffed out her chest, making her busy look even more appealing.  
The tigress smirked as she slowly strut over to Nick and he suddenly realized the situation he found himself in. These two ladies may try and attack him in a way he had not planned for. One that would surely get him a great deal of high fives at the local bars.  
“Gotta say, love a mammal who knows how to be firm!” The tigress said seductively, “what do you think Tammy?”  
“Depends on the kind of firm you are talking about Lylah!” The cheetah shot back playfully as she strode up next to Nick, her chest was eye level with the fox who had to resist with all his might not to look.  
“Listen ladies, you can’t be shooting fireworks off…during...this season!” Nick said firmly as he tried to look straight ahead. This didn’t work either as Tammy merely strolled tight in front of Nick, her bare chest directly In front of him.  
“Awww, come on foxy, don’t you like a good bang?” The tiger next to Nick asked, her words slurred and the smell of beer pouring out of her mouth. She was obviously inebriated and was throwing everything out there. She reached over and gently tugged at Nick’s sleeve which caused the fox to pull his arm out of her reach.  
“The loud noises, the excitement, the release?” Tammy asked as she took a step closer to Nick so her breasts were just inches from the fox’s muzzle. To Nick’s merit the fox kept the same emotionless expression on his face. Following his own creed of never letting others see that they were getting to him. It didn’t work very well, if anything it just made the two felines a little more aggressive. The two obviously wanting to make this as awkward as they could for the poor firewatcher.  
“Mmmm, could go for a little release myself!” Lylah said as she stepped beside Nick and reached out, flicking one of his ears. The fox was about to shout at the two preds once more, ready to accept a death by two naked felines when. He a third female voice came from the water.  
“That’s enough ladies!” A third female voice shot across the small beach from the water. The two press both stopped their antics and looked over at the water. Tammy moved to the side which allowed Nick a better view, and it definitely was a better view.  
A vixen who could be described as a perfect specimen of female fox beauty was slowly wading towards the shore. Her movements slow and with purpose. She, like the other two ladies, was completely naked and was not ashamed to show off her natural beauty. Her eyes were a dark green which had a piercing nature about them.  
“The poor guy is just doing his job, no need to gang up on him,” The vixen said sternly as she walked out of the lake towards the others.  
“Gang…nice...” Tammy slurred out as she looked back at Nick, a hunger in his eyes.  
It was obvious from the way the vixen spoke she was less impaired than the others. Nick could still smell the strong scent of liquor though from all three mammals.  
Nick did his best to avoid looking directly at the vixen. It was almost painful as a memory of another lovely lady fox flashed in his mind.  
“My apologies sir, we don’t want any trouble, the beer just kept flowing and one thing led to another...”The vixen apologized.  
“Hopefully things will keep leading to other…um...Things..?” Tammy said with a giggle.  
Lylah flicked Nick’s ear playfully as she gave the smaller predator a suggestive grin.  
“Lylah! Tammy!” The vixen snapped at the two felines who were still lingering near Nick.  
“What Emma? Can’t we have some fun? I mean he’s just a parks mammal! Besides bet this would make a great story for his friends!” Tammy teased.  
Nick willed himself to remain calm. Most mammals would have killed for this kind of chance. Sure they may have been different species but when it came to those kind of carnal activities he had heard felines were a lot of fun.  
“That’s not how Fox’s operate!” Emma corrected sternly as she put a paw on her hip and glared at her friends. It was obvious that this Emma was the most sober of the group and had a level head about her.  
“Oh that mate for life stuff? You foxes! So poetic!” Lylah teased.  
“So boring!” Tammy interjected.  
“So done!!” Emma snapped as she glared at her friends.  
The two larger felines could have easily overpowered the vixen but her attitude obviously kept them in check. This Emma had a sternness about her that the other two seemed to respect.  
“Come on, let’s get back to the packs! I could use another drink!” Lylah muttered as she wrapped an arm around Tammy’s waist. With that the two felines retreated back down the path. Nick couldn’t help but take a quick glance at the two. Their tails and hips swaying in ways that would make most mammals go crazy. Lylah’s paw slowly slid down Tammy’s waist until it was up against one of the cheetah’s cheek. The tigress then gave the other feline a quick smack which earned a surprised gasp from the smaller spotted predator. This got a smug smirk from Nick.  
“I’m sorry sir! First time camping, got a little out of hand...” Emma apologized as she grabbed a towel which had been warming on a rock near the shore. She wrapped the cloth around her chest to better cover herself. She did this more for Nick’s sake than anything.  
“Listen I got no problem with the skinny dipping!” Nick said playfully which warranted an embarrassed smirk from Emma. Nick didn’t notice as he continued to stare out at the water. “The fireworks and fire though, that’s a no go! We are in the middle of a fire season!” His tone was very unlike him. It was filled with a coldness, almost a sorrow.  
“I’m sorry, we will be more careful...” Emma muttered sadly. Emma took a step towards the path but stopped mid step. She looked over her shoulder and sighed, “I’m sorry but I have to ask. Your mark. Or should I say her mark. Something seems off”  
“She’s gone,” Nick said as he closed his eyes, his paws forming into fists. He had hoped the vixen wouldn’t pick up on it. Unfortunately she had and now he got to look forward to that painful conversation.  
“I’m sorry,” Emma muttered softly, her tone made it sound like she meant it.  
“Don’t be,” Nick shot back, hoping the conversation would just be over and the vixen would just leave already. The sight of her stirred too many memories of someone else. Even the female's scent brought on painful images from the past.  
“You know it’s not healthy to keep the mark like that right?”  
“So pyromaniac and therapist…you sure are a fox of many talents!” Nick said rather sternly.  
The vixen took the hint and quickly walked down the path. Nick knew it wasn’t the young ladies fault. He should have been nicer, she had just saved him from an awkward situation with the felines after all. The prying though was too much.  
“Hey Judy...” Nick said coldly into the radio as he continued to stare out across the water.  
“Yeah Nick? You okay?” Judy asked suddenly, she sounded concerned at Nick’s tone.  
“Handled the fireworks, gave them a warning...”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m heading back to my tower now, okay?”  
“Nick?”  
“Yeah Judy?”  
There was a pause as the fox continued to look out across the water. “Thank you for handling that, I’m glad to have you here...”Judy said, her tone mimicking Nick’s and filling with a sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Fox in the hen house for allowing me to use his character Lylah in this chapter and in the story as a whole! 
> 
> If you get a chance you should check out his work!


	6. The Long Walk Back

“Nick?” Judy called out over the radio for the third time. There was a small amount of desperation in her voice and Nick decided he couldn’t keep Judy on hold much longer, it wasn’t exactly fair to keep her on the hook like this.   
Nick had lost track of time as he just stood on the shore staring out at the lake. The sun was now low on the horizon as it began to set. He realized how this may get him in trouble. After all he was supposed to be in his tower watching for fires, not standing by a lake feeling bad for himself.   
“Hey Judy,” Nick muttered as he keyed the radio. He took one last look at the lake and then turned around. He was about to head down the path that had brought him here but stopped mid step. The thought of walking through the camp full of drunk female preds wasn’t too appealing to him. Especially since he had requisitioned some of their alcohol.   
“Was starting to get worried those girls returned and finished you off champ!” Judy teased, the happiness in her voice lifted Nick’s spirits slightly.   
“Champ?” Nick asked with a chuckle.   
“Regretted using the word as soon as it slipped out of my mouth!” Judy admitted which caused Nick to laugh.   
“Oh no problem slugger!” Nick shot back as he set his pack down and began to rummage inside.   
“Oh gosh please don’t make this a thing! I’m already too embarrassed!” Judy giggled over the radio as she pleaded for the fox to just let it go.   
“Don’t know what you’re talking about sport!”   
“Ahhhh! Hate it!” Judy complained but continued to laugh.   
Nick finally found what he had been looking for and produced his map from his bag. He had put it in his bag just before making his approach on the drunk pyrotechs, the map was a little crumpled but still in good shape. The fox began to unfold the guide. “Well why you wallow in embarrassment I am gonna try finding a way back to the tower that doesn’t involve invoking the wrath of the party animals.”  
“Sounds like a good idea, if I remember correctly there is a path just a little north of you that will lead back to your tower. It’s actually really nice, got some trees, bushes, maybe a little babbling creek.” Judy suggested.   
“Trees you say? Those seem rare in these parts,” Nick joked as he keyed the radio. His bright green eyes scanned the map and he spotted the trail Judy had suggested. It lead through a small canyon to his tower.   
“Yeah, only got like 3 or 4 of them in my area,” Judy teased.   
“Think I see at least 5 over here,” Nick said as he put the map in his pocket and proceeded down the path towards his tower.   
“Oh gosh they are multiplying!”  
“Like rabbits!” Nick added.   
There was some nervous laughter on the other end of the line and Nick smirked. Glad that Judy got the joke. It didn’t take long for Nick to arrive at the mouth of a wide canyon. The walls were about 3 stories in the air and the rock had been smoothed away from years of erosion. A small stream ran through the center but left plenty of room for the fox to stroll down the path without worrying about getting wet paws.   
“So tell me are all days like this?” Nick asked as he made a mental inventory of the events he had been through in just a few hours.   
“Normally no but I wanted to make it interesting for you!” Judy admitted jokingly.   
“So this was all you?” Nick asked, going along with the joke.   
“Yeah wait till you see tomorrow! You aren’t allergic to anything are you? Also how long can you hold your breath?”   
“Did someone hire you to take me out or something??”   
“Yeah the park service! Got a memo right here!” Judy teased as she ruffled some papers on her end of the radio, “Memo from park service. Take out Nick Wilde! Right here in big print! Oh wait this says to dinner and a movie…guess I miss read it.”   
“Burgers and a sci fi?”   
“No Sushi and a Romantic!”   
Nick burst out laughing as the two joked about different date ideas. It was all perfectly innocent and playful which is exactly what the fox needed right now. After dealing with the preds at the lake he needed to let his mind wander to happier thoughts.   
Those thoughts were interrupted however when a loud series of booms thundered in the distance. It wasn’t fireworks. No this was far bigger. Living in Zootopia for so long Nick was no stranger to thunder and its distinct sound.   
Nick stopped and turned in the direction of the sound. He needed to squint to try and distinguish the dark clouds from the darkening sky. Fortunately nature decided to assist him as a series of flashes illuminated the clouds. Moments later another series of booms echoed through the canyon as the thunder filled Nick’s ears.   
Nick reached for his radio and keyed the mic. “Hey Judy, got some thunder and lightning in the distance,” The fox reported hesitantly. He had been though many different storms back in the city. It was actually rather common place in certain districts of the metropolis. Out here in the forest though it took on a completely different feel. Nick realized just then how alone he was. It was just him and the storm.   
“Yeah, I see it off to the west! Looks like it’s gonna be a good one, probably gonna get some ground lighting from this one!” Judy commented calmly.   
Her tone helped with Nick’s anxiety. She was calm so what did he have to worry?   
“Just try not to get hit okay? That would be quite an ILLUMINATING experience!” Judy teased. Nick noticed the pun and shook his head as he continued down the small Creek towards his tower.   
“Really?” He muttered.   
“What? Thought you would get a kick out of my ELECTRIC personality!”   
“Oh my gosh!” Nick laughed.   
“Too much of a SHOCK that you have such an awesome boss?”   
“Stoooooop!”   
“What? Not a fan of the CURRENT conversation?”  
Nick shook his head as he climbed over a series of small boulders in his path. An idea suddenly came to mind and he quickly keyed up the radio.   
“Can’t believe you’re in CHARGE!” He said proudly. He had to take a moment to appreciate his own whit. He didn’t have to wait long for Judy’s response.  
“Yes! Omg Nick! Awesome!” Judy was practically cheering as she began to laugh over the radio.   
“I try,” Nick said casually as he continued down the small canyon. The sky starting to darken.   
“This is gonna be the best summer ever!” Judy said happily. She obviously sounded glad to have Nick on the radio with her and the fox beamed. It was nice to feel wanted. “Either that or it will be the summer where we both end up in a mental institution!”   
“Heard they got arts and crafts! Could be fun!” Nick suggested.   
“Personal experience there bucko?”   
“Bucko?”  
“Oh my gosh why do I keep doing this?!” Judy shouted over the radio, obviously embarrassed.   
“It’s ok champ!” Nick reassured her.  
“Seriously?! I thought we decided to let that go?”   
“Nooooooope!” Nick said into the mic before lowering his arm. He took a moment to enjoy his surroundings. The walls of the small canyon rising above him made everything seemed so more close and intimate. The sun was nearly gone at this point and a wave of dark blue began to invade the sky. As Nick turned a corner he spotted another bright orange supply cache with the fire watch logo.   
His ears perked up slightly as he strolled over to the box, curious to see what treasures may be locked away.   
“Hey found another one of those supply cache things, just how many of these are there?” Nick asked as he came to a stop just in front of the wooden crate.   
“Not sure how many are in your region but they are all over the place. They are useful for leaving notes or found items in. Or the occasional granola bar which some mammals just chew right into!” Judy said playfully, reminding the fox of his earlier finds and how he had eaten a stale energy bar.  
“I hope this one has a peanut butter one!” Nick said playfully, “Hey what was that super-secret elaborate code again?”   
“Hate you!”   
“No you don’t!”   
There was a slight pause as Nick messed with the lock on the cache, he didn’t want to admit it but he had begun to count down the seconds for Judy to respond. “Your right, I don’t!”   
Nick grinned at Judy’s comment as he flipped open the box. The box was sadly food free but still had a series of other items. Nick found a worn book, a pine cone, and the piece of a park map. This map however had a few notes written on it. Nick noticed the notes were locations of things not on the map. The fox took a moment to retrieve his own map and copy the notes down. Interested to see these little secret points of interest the parks department weren’t aware of. He made a mental note to check out a place called “The Stash!” during his next walk about.   
The final item was a worn mag lite. Nick was actually both surprised and pleased to have found the light. Realizing a little too late that he had neglected to pack one in his bag earlier. Even though he had amazing night vision and would have no trouble seeing in the dark environment it was always nice to have a flashlight handy. Nick pressed a small button near the top of the light and let out a low whistle as a bright beam shot from the lights bulb.   
“Hey so good news bad news!” Nick announced after closing the supply cache.   
“Whaaaaaat?” Judy asked nervously.   
“Bad news is they didn’t leave me any snacks,” Nick began. He released the button on his walkie so Judy could speak. The radio remained silent so Nick continued.   
“The good news is I found one of those old giant mag lights and can now live out all my favorite scenes from Fur Wars”  
The radio remained silent as Nick continued down his path. The fox started to grow worried. Seconds later though Judy finally replied.   
“So good news bad news!” She repeated Nick’s earlier comment.   
“Whaaaaaat?” Nick said mimicking his supervisor.   
“Bad news is I was drinking something before you answered and now my desk is covered in…well...something sticky..”   
Nick burst out laughing at this point. He almost had to stop in his tracks as he felt a sudden stitch in his side.   
“Good news is I already have one of those lights and can totally play out every fight scene from memory!”  
“Dork!” Nick responded as he came to the end of the path which led into a small cave. The entrance had a sign just in front of it that read: “Cave 14 to Two Forks Lookout”  
“Ok smuckers,” Judy responded.   
Nick was about to report the cave but did a double take as he processed what he had just been called.   
“Smuckers?”   
“Because you’re Jelly,” Judy said simply.   
Nick let out a long and exaggerated groan into the radio and the super cheesy joke.   
“You done?” Judy asked when Nick finished.   
This just caused Nick to repeat the groan once more.   
Judy came back over the radio with a series of giggles, “okay okay, I get it, but you gotta admit that was a good one.”  
Nick responded with another long winded groan.   
“Oh shut up!”   
Nick stood there for a moment as he assessed the cave entrance a little better. He wasn’t scared or anything just a little hesitant to walk into a strange cave in the middle of the wilderness, especially if help would be so far away.   
“Hey Judy, I found cave 14, sign up front says it leads to my look out, that right?” Nick asked as he took a few steps closer to the cave.   
“That looks about right according to my map. Should just be a quick walk. We used to have cave tours in some of those but due to budget cuts we had to stop. Should be perfectly safe but still be careful.”   
Hearing Judy’s words put the fox at ease and he strolled into the cave. His eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness. The cave was actually rather wide and uninteresting. It almost seemed like a tunnel back in Zootopia.   
The last few words from Judy’s transmission echoed on the walls and Nick got a rather evil idea in his head.   
“Don’t worry, seems perfectly sa- Oh MY GODS! Oh NO! AHHHHH!” Nick yelled frantically into the radio, playing a little prank on Judy.   
“NICK!?!?!” Judy screamed in a terrified manner.   
“Seriously though its fine!” Nick said calmly as if nothing had happened.   
“That’s it! I am coming over there! I’m gonna throw you in the lake! When I am through with you-!!!” The radio began to fill with shouts of anger and a few rather inappropriate words.   
When Judy finished her tirade Nick gave his supervisor a minute before keying up, “Nick 1 Judy 0” The fox announced playfully.   
This led to another tirade from Judy. Half way through Judy’s rant Nick found the exit of the cave and was soon strolling down a path that would lead him to his tower.   
“And then I am gonna dig you back up so I can clone you, then I am gonna kill all your clones!” Judy finally finished.   
“You done?” Nick asked smugly  
“Oh I can keep going!” Judy said, still fuming. Obviously she hadn’t enjoyed Nick’s little joke. He however still found it very amusing.   
Nick decided to just let that one go, not sure if they were at the point where he could make THOSE kinds of jokes.   
“Got nothing?” Judy asked playfully.   
“What?”  
“I said I can keep going! And then got nothing….I mean come on Nick!” Judy teased  
“Oh I thought you were still mad because I am winning!”   
“The summer has only started! I’ll get you back!”  
By now Nick had exited the cave and found himself on a small winding path up the side of the cliff. He was enjoying the little hike but his knees were starting to ache in protest. Nick looked up to see how much farther he had to walk when he noticed a figure standing on a small over look.   
It was somewhat spooky seeing another mammal. Nick’s eyes began to adjust and compensate for the distance when suddenly the figure turned and shined at light directly at him. Nick winced and raised a paw in front of his eyes in order to stop the blinding line from shining right in his face.   
The light suddenly vanished and as Nick lowered his paw he could make out the strange figure strolling away as if nothing had happened. By the time Nick’s vision had cleared the figure was gone.   
“Well that was weird,” Nick keyed into the radio, “Just spotted someone out here. In the middle of nowhere…kinda spooky”   
“What do you mean? Like another mammal? Wait! What did they look like?” Judy asked nervously.   
“I don’t know, looked like another canine maybe, medium build, and couldn’t see because their flashlight was shining right in my eyes!” Nick explained as he looked back to where the figure had been standing. Judy’s tone made him feel slightly on edge.   
“Oh gosh, Nick I am sorry, but I guess no one told you about this when you took the job...” Judy began, her voice lowering into an almost whisper.   
“What? What did they not tell me about the job?” Nick asked frantically. Different scenarios played out in his mind. Like how his tower was built on an old burial ground or how a cult of crazed mammals roamed the woods. Each scenario seemed worse than the last.   
“Well this job-” Judy began, Nick could feel his grip on the walkie grow tighter, “- its, well its outside!”   
Nick stopped in his tracks as he realized he had just been hustled.   
“I mean mammals just come and go as they please! Its madness Nick! Utter madness!”   
Nick stopped on the trail and looked down at the walkie in his paws with mild annoyance.   
He didn’t key up the mic at first. Judy however wanted to make sure Nick knew what had just happened.   
“Judy 1 Nick 1!” The sweet sounding voice proceeded to fill the radio with a lovely laughter.   
Nick shook his head, he couldn’t believe he had been fooled like that. Normally he would have been able to pick up on someone’s tone and would be able to tell if they were trying to hustle him. The fox continued up the path, a smile spreading across his face as he went over the previous conversation in his mind.   
“So how many new guys you gotten with that one?” Nick finally asked, figuring it was best to know who else fell for that kind of trick.   
“Oh you’re the first!” Judy replied happily. Nick winced, he really was losing his touch. “That’s only because I like you though!” That sentence made his whole night. Nick was suddenly beaming. He no longer cared he had just suffered a mild heart attack from Judy. She liked him.   
He couldn’t figure out why but that just meant a lot, especially today, after dealing with the ladies by the lake.   
“I am sure you say that to all the fox’s!” Nick muttered, unable to resist a joking behavior.   
“Just the cute ones!”   
“Oh you! You sure know how to make a guy blush!”   
A short while later Nick found himself at the base of his tower. It was nice seeing the old place again. Even though he had only spent one night there it was starting to feel like home. Not that he had a choice, he was stuck here for the next few weeks.   
Something was out of place though as Nick approached. The fox slowed his pace as he spotted something at the base of the stairs. When Nick got closer he recognized the large box shaped object. It was his computer, or at least the computer that had been in the tower during his arrival. It had obviously fallen as Nick noticed glass from the screen scattered about.   
Nick felt the fur on the back of his neck stand on end as he keyed up his walkie. “Judy…my computer is outside...”  
“Technically everything is outside here,” Judy replied.   
“No Judy you don’t understand, that computer that was in the tower, it looks like someone threw it down here! I mean the wind couldn’t have done this!” Nick said frantically as he looked up at the tower. Suddenly the place didn’t seem so homely.   
“Wait what?!” Judy asked nervously.   
That’s when Nick spotted it. One of the windows to his tower was smashed open. Someone had been in his tower. “Someone has been here!”   
“Nick, get inside now!”


	7. They Took What?!

Nick was silent as he could be as he ascended the stairs. He remained low and kept his movements muffled with each step. Just before starting up the stairs to his tower he lowered the volume on his walkie to make sure he wasn’t given away by an update from Judy.   
Nick finally reached the top of the stairs and gritted his teeth. Sure the computer was a relic and not even his, but it was the principle of the matter. Plus in the process whoever was doing this had broken a window. His window!  
Nick flexed his muscles as he prepared to face whoever had caused the destruction. He took in a deep breath and then jumped up so he could see inside his tower. The sun had already set and the clouds in the sky removed most of the light from the moon and stars. Nick’s night vision however quickly adapted as he looked inside his tower.   
The fox froze for a second and let out a sigh. The tower was empty. Nick looked around for a moment and let out a long sigh. He reached down and turned the volume to the walkie back up.   
“Tower is clear, whoever was here is long gone,” Nick muttered angrily into the walkie. He reached the door and slowly pushed. There was no resistance to his paw. Nick examined the door frame and rolled his eyes. “They busted open the door, must have kicked it in!” Nick grumbled as he noticed the lock had been completely destroyed.   
“Damn it!” Judy came back on the radio, “Besides the computer is anything missing?”   
Nick looked around at the trashed tower. A few books had been thrown to the floor. A bucket full of sand had been tipped over. Papers were strewn all over. Otherwise everything looked intact. The fox then looked over at the bed and winced as he realized what was missing.   
“They took my sheets!” He groaned over the radio.   
“Aw Sheet!” Judy couldn’t help herself. “Sorry, now is probably not the best time for puns.”   
“No sheet!” Nick responded, still trying to find humor in all this.   
“Any signs on who may have done it?” Judy asked, trying to get them back on task.   
“No, no fur or claw marks anywhere! It could have been anyone!”   
“Did you seen anybody hanging around your tower earlier or maybe someone came up to you?” Judy asked, trying to help. Nick appreciated the thought but knew it was pointless.   
“No, I mean could it have been the girls from the lake, or that figure I saw earlier?” Nick asked, hoping that running the possible suspects would lead to some kind of result. “Gosh this sucks!”   
“I know Nick, but we have to stay focused!” Judy said calmly, “I will call the ranger station and give them a heads up. Maybe they have reports on something like this! I mean it may not just be happening to you!”   
“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Nick snapped. His nerves getting the better of him.   
Judy responded back quickly, sounding un-phased. “No, it’s not, sorry. Is there anything I can do?”   
“Not unless you have some spare sheets...” Nick grumbled as he leaned down and began to gather the strewn items up.   
“No, sorry, just the one pair which I am using,” Judy began but then changed her tone to something a little too playful, “but I don’t mind sharing them.”   
Nick froze as he looked at the walkie he had set down on the desk. His bright green eyes wide with an amused surprise.   
“So you ever say something you instantly realize is stupid!” Judy said in a mortified tone.  
“No, can you give me an example?” Nick asked playfully.   
“That was so very over the line on my part! I am sorry Nick!”   
“Wait, so the offer doesn’t stand? Because I was already packing up to head on over to your place for a sleep over!”   
The radio filled with giggling. “Yeah no, sorry bucko but you have to stay in your tower unless relieved.”  
“First off: Bucko?”   
“I know I keep letting this happen! I don’t know what is wrong with me!”   
“Second: relieved? Like we get breaks?” Nick asked before tackling the bucket of sand currently laying on the floor.  
“Sometimes, during the next supply run you should check out the signup sheet and see what days are available. They will sometimes send a ranger so to watch the tower so you can have a weekend off to explore the park. I have been here so long I know most of the place so I just skip those days.” Judy explained.   
Nick finished cleaning up the bucket and its contents and clapped his paws together. The tower, though still a little wrecked, was starting to look a little more like its old self.   
“So we can go anywhere during this break?”  
“What like back to the city?”   
“Well yeah, I totally forgot my fur dryer and I need to look on my A game the next time you send me after some naked ladies!”   
“Oh gosh!” Judy replied. “Yeah don’t think that’s gonna happen again!”  
“Happened once already!” Nick pointed out. He did have a point. The odds of that ever happening at all was slim to none. Yet he had just dealt with it. So now anything was possible out here in the woods.   
“Yeah but the chances of it happening a second time?” Judy said with a laugh.   
“A fox can dream!”   
“Oh so now it would be a dream come true!” Judy teased, “Could have sworn it wasn’t in your job description! Oh and what about the part when you kept saying there was 3 of them and you didn’t want to deal with it!”   
“I was just being a gentle mammal!” Nick shot back as he sat on his now sheet less bed and examined his handy work. Looking straight ahead he noticed the window was smashed. He let out a sigh and decided it was something he could try and fix in the morning. Besides the cool breeze coming from outside the tower felt nice.   
“Yeah I bet!” Judy began, “Oh please Judy don’t make me go near the naked ladies! They may gang up on me! What were they anyways?”   
“One cheetah, one tiger, and one…..”Nick trailed off as the image of the vixen flashed in his mind. She had been quite a sight and had he not been dealing with his own demons he would have greatly enjoyed the show. The image of the lovely female fox slowly gliding out of the water though sparked something inside. Soon the image of Emma was replaced by another young vixen. She too was completely naked as she slowly rose from the water.   
“Come on in Slick, the water is fine!” She said with a seductive wink. Nick felt himself starting to feel sick. His stomach knotted and his head spun slightly. He placed a paw to his head and began to rub his temple, willing the image of the vixen to leave his mind.   
“Nick?” Judy’s voice echoed in the small tower. “Nick you okay?”  
“Yeah, sorry…kinda got lost in thought.” Nick responded cautiously. “A fox…the other female was a fox...”   
Though Nick hadn’t revealed much about his past Judy was obviously a clever mammal and had put two and two together.   
“Nick I don’t want to force you to talk about it now,” Her voice was calm and comforting, “But just know, I am here if you want to talk about it.”  
“Thanks, maybe later...” Nick said into the walkie as he slowly fell back in his sheet less bed. He looked up at the ceiling and let his mind begin to wander. Unfortunately it constantly wandered back to a particular vixen.   
“So this one time a few summers back I spot this small smoke trail to the east of my tower,” Judy’s voice was filled with happiness as she began to regale the fox with story. Nick could tell instantly what his supervisor was up to, he appreciated her a little more. “Of course we were in a nasty dry spell so yours truly had to march out and go tell these campers what for.”   
“That must have been a sight! Big wolf like you stomping through the woods like that!” Nick responded when he found a break in her call.   
“Wolf?” Judy asked, “What makes you think I am a wolf?”   
“Just a random guess!”   
“Well keep guessing!”   
“Wait, what if I guess right?” Nick asked as he sat up slightly and looked out his window towards her tower. Judy’s identity was still a mystery to the fox. He had already asked what she was on their first night working together. She had remained somewhat silent about it, managing to change the subject. Now though his curiosity had peaked once more.   
“I will tell you to keep on guessing!” Judy shot back teasingly.   
“That’s not fair!” Nick said as he waved his arms about, beginning to laugh.   
“Tough! I am the boss! I wear the cape! I make the whoosh noises!”   
“Wait! You are wearing a cape?!”   
“Not important, anyways back to my story!”   
“Judy come on! Just give me a hint!” Nick begged as he watched her tower. The tower was too far for him to see into. All he could see was a bright light in the distance that signaled she was there.   
“Why is it important?” Judy asked quickly.   
“It’s not! I just want to know!”   
“Anyways, so I am stomping through the woods with my massive wolf paws! Licking my canines and wagging my super fluffy tail!”   
“You aren’t a wolf are you?” Nick said as he put a paw to his face.   
“I could be! I could be the most ferocious wolf of all time!”   
“Oh yeah...sure!” Nick said as he shook his head. She was obviously not a wolf from the way she just described herself. Or maybe she was? Maybe she gave him that little description to throw him off her trail.   
“Anyways! So I am heading down one of the main trails in the area. Must have taken me an hour to get to this campsite right? So of course I am not a happy mammal! So I storm in there shouting about the fire danger and guess what I see!”   
“Three naked ladies?” Nick asked.   
“Try eight naked mammals!”   
Nick burst out laughing at the sight of wolf Judy walking in on the campers. Her eyes going wide at the sight of all that bare fur.   
“Oh my gosh, your joking!” Nick accused her. He thought walking in on some skinny dippers was bad. A whole campsite full of naked mammals though must have been a sight.   
“Wish I saw! Turns out it was a naturalist club that was out here in the woods trying to practice some meditation!” Judy explained. “So here I was cursing and screaming as I storm into their camp and it’s a group of naked mammals who just didn’t know any better!”   
“Judy stop! My sides! My sides!” Nick begged as he tried to catch his breath. The fox curled up on the bed as his laughter continued.   
“Oh it gets better!” Judy said nervously. As if hesitant to keep going.   
“How? How can that get better?”   
“They offered to teach me meditation….said I would have to lose the clothes though...” Judy admitted as she began to giggle.   
“No no no no! You are pulling my leg!”   
“Paw to the sky I am telling the truth! They offered to teach me meditation if I stripped down!”   
Nick froze as he slowly looked back at her tower, rubbing a tear of laughter from his eye. “Did you?”   
“Did I what?”   
“Did you take them up on the offer?”   
There was silence over the radio before Judy came back. “Well….I mean it would be rude to turn them down I guess...”   
Nick’s tower began to fill with laughter as he completely lost it. His sides were sore and his breathing heavy. He hadn’t felt like this in ages. It was wonderful.   
“Oh gosh Judy!” Nick said as the air returned to his lungs, “I needed that! Thank you!”   
“No problem Nick, just thought you would like to know you aren’t the first firewatcher to come across some naked mammals!” Judy said happily. Glad to hear the fox’s mood had changed.   
“How many naked mammals do you think are out there right now?” Nick asked as he scanned the darkened woods outside his tower.   
“Well I know of at least one…” Judy said in a guilty voice. Nick’s eyes went wide as he slowly faced her tower and stood up.   
“Really?”   
“Aint nothing in the guide book saying I can’t be!” Judy pointed out. “Plus it’s a little stuffy over here. The windows are all jammed so I can’t open them up to let the cool air in. Oh and if I leave the door open then all these bugs get in!”   
“Well my tower is nice and ventilated right now,” Nick said as he looked back at the broken window. “Bugs don’t seem to bother me though. They must like you because you are so sweet”   
Nick rolled his eyes as he realized how cheesy the last line was. However Judy didn’t really seem to share that sentiment.   
“Awwwwwwwww, Nick that was so adorable!” Judy responded.   
Nick grinned at the response he got.   
“I know I know!” Nick said playfully before returning to the previous topic. “So naked eh?”  
“And on that note I think it’s time for bed!” Judy said with a chuckle.   
“Nakie bed!”   
“Good night Nick!” Judy said as she let out a happy sigh.   
Nick took in a deep breath as he looked back at Judy’s tower. “Hey Judy…” He said, his voice sounding a little nervous.   
“Yeah Nick?” Judy asked softly.   
“Thanks…for…you know...” Nick responded. He wanted to thank her for helping him cheer up, for making him feel welcome, for just about all the good feelings he had since arriving. He couldn’t figure out how to say it though so he just left it at that.   
“Of course Nick!” Judy said happily, “I am glad you’re here…with me…good night!”  
“Good night...” Nick said. Not wanting the conversation to end but deciding it was best to get some sleep. He strolled over to the desk and placed the walkie back in its charger. He then flipped off the light switch and stripped his shirt and shorts off. Deciding to just sleep in his boxers. Nick looked at his rather bare bed and sighed. Wondering how he would get through the summer with no sheets. Maybe he would ask Judy about it in the morning.   
Nick looked up at Judy’s tower one last time. The light glowing inside switched off. One last good night wink before his friend went to bed.   
“Good night Judy...” Nick whispered as he climbed into bed. The fox curled up and slowly closed his eyes. For the first time in forever he slept peacefully.


	8. Whats Worse Than No Internet?

-Day 4-  
The sun was low in the sky when Nick opened his eyes. He scanned his surroundings and then let out a long yawn as he stretched his limbs. He still felt a bit groggy and licked his lips as his brain started to wake up along with him.   
The fox slowly sat up in bed and looked down at the bed with no sheets. It wasn’t necessarily the worst set up he had ever had. At least the mattress was in good condition and terribly lumpy. Still with no sheets he had had a rather odd night. The air in the tower started to warm up as the sign shined directly into the windows. Normally the warm air would have been trapped inside the tower. A recent burglar however had seen that Nick had plenty of ventilation in his tower.   
There was a soft whistling noise coming from the door and the fox looked over. The window next to the door was still smashed open. A steady wind outside was getting caught through the large hole and making an actually rather calming sound.   
“Well I guess I know what is on tap for today,” Nick muttered as he slowly stood up. The fox wandered over to a small kitchenette set up. Nick reached over and flipped on a small hot plate. He then prepared some coffee mix in a small kettle. He had never had coffee this way but he didn’t exactly have many options. The instructions said just pour in, mix well, and heat up. The mix would do the rest. He highly doubted it but he tried anyways.   
Nick took in a deep breath as he looked up and out the large windows of his tower. He had to admit, though he had had a rough start of things, the views were totally worth it. The sun cast its bright light across the forest and Nick felt like he was in a sea of trees. The forest spread for as far as the eye could see in every direction.   
Nick was lost in thought as he scanned his surroundings. He then heard a loud whistling noise coming from the small kettle on the hot plate. The fox strolled over and shut the plate down and grabbed a tin coffee mug. He slowly poured himself some coffee and examined the contents of his cup. He could see some clumps of the mix still floating around. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a small metal spoon and swirled the mix a little more. Satisfied with his work he took a swig.   
Nick chocked on the coffee at first, it was strong, but not in the best of ways. “Oh gosh, what is this?” He asked himself as he looked at the can. A picture of a wolf sipping at a steaming cup of fresh coffee was on the label. The wolf had a pleasant look on his face as he drank in the coffee.   
“Yeah right...” Nick muttered as he braved another swig. It still tasted just as bad but he could tell it would get him through the day. The fox started to contemplate asking a ranger for some proper coffee the next time he saw one. Of course he hadn’t seen one yet but he was sure they were out there.   
Nick began to chuckle when he realized he had actually seen more naked ladies than rangers.   
The fox took another swig of the foul coffee and gagged. He then strolled over to his desk and plopped himself down. His eyes went right to the walkie talkie that was charging on the desk. Nick looked over his shoulder towards Judy’s tower and began to wonder if she was up. He didn’t want to wake her but the urge to talk to her was starting to overwhelm him.   
“Couldn’t hurt,” He muttered as he picked up the walkie.   
“Thorofare tower. This is Two Forks. Do you read?” He asked, unsure how to start a conversation with Judy so early in the morning.   
“Good morning Two Forks! How are you doing Nick?” Came Judy’s bubbly voice. Jut hearing Judy was better than any coffee. Nick suddenly felt energized as he listened to his supervisor say his name.  
“Doing good, just woke up, thought I would beat you up today!” Nick said as he leaned back in his chair.   
“Hahaha, not a chance foxy!” Judy came back with a competitive tone, “Gotta get up before sunrise if you wanna beat me!”   
“Really? Thought otters slept in a lot?” Nick suggested. Grinning as he tried out a new identity for Judy today.   
“Oh! So I am an otter now?” Judy asked playfully. “Didn’t get the memo!”   
“Well it was worth a shot!”   
“I bet I would make a great otter!” Judy teased.   
“Bet you would too!” Nick said as he closed his eyes and imagined an otter sitting in Judy’s tower, her long tail laying on the floor as she sat at a desk much like his own. “So since you have already been up for a while today what have you been up to?”   
Nick winced as he realized just how awkward the question was. She was his supervisor! He had to keep remembering that. She wasn’t some crush he was talking to on the phone. Or was…  
“Lots of stuff. Just took a shower under a waterfall, did a little trail check, and now I am heading back to my tower to check in on a few things.” Judy listed off her day happily. Nick didn’t notice any annoyance in the sweet sounding voice, she actually sounded happy to talk to the fox about her morning. “Let me guess what you have been up to! Dreaming about a lake filled with naked ladies?”   
Nick keyed up the radio and laughed, “Har har boss, no but I did just get up and made some coffee.” As Nick spoke he swirled the tin cup around and looked at the contents, “At least I think its coffee, taste more like dirt!”   
“How would you know what dirt tastes like exactly?” Judy asked with a chuckle. She did have a point.   
“Dirt is part of every growing fox’s diet. Along with beetles, grubs, and other bugs.”   
“Oh gosh, sounds so appetizing when you say it like that!” Nick suddenly shot up in his seat as he realized something. He could get more info about Judy’s species if he asked her what she ate!   
“What? You aren’t a fan of bugs? We preds need it for protein.” Nick said slyly.   
“Nice try!” Judy shot back quickly.   
“What?” Nick asked innocently.   
“I get up a lot earlier than you Nick! My brain is already working and it worked out what you are up to! I will give you an A for effort though!”   
How did she see through that so quickly? Nick worried he had started to lose his edge.   
“Can you blame a fox for trying?” Nick asked.   
“Yeah, I can, it’s actually kinda easy!” Judy teased.   
“So I guess you are just gonna be an otter today?”   
“Yeah I guess so, can’t wait to see what I am tomorrow!” Judy shot back.   
Nick sighed as he leaned back in his chair and put a paw to his forehead.   
“So you have a big day ahead of you!” Judy informed the fox. Nick looked up from his desk and over to Judy’s tower.  
“How so?” the fox asked in a concerned manner.   
“Well you gotta board up that window, or at least close its shutter. Can’t have the new toy they are sending to you get stolen in the night.” Judy said casually.   
“What are you on about?” Nick questioned as he stood from the desk and walked across his tower. As if walking closer to Judy’s tower might get him more information.   
There was a whole minute of silence before Judy responded. “Sorry, ran into a hiker who needed directions. So anyways where were we?”   
“You were about to reveal your species!” Nick said quickly.   
“Nice try buc- I mean Nick.” Judy managed to catch herself that time.   
“Were you about to call me bucko again?”  
“No shut up!”   
“Seriously though, you mentioned something is being sent to me!” Nick said, anxious to hear what was up.   
“Oh that’s right,” Judy said happily, Nick shivered when he heard her tone change. The voice sounding so sweet to begin with but when she got happy…it was amazing. “Well I made a call this morning to the parks department and informed them what had happened. That computer was supposed to be replaced a few years ago but they kept pushing it off. Turns out they had a replacement already!” Judy explained.   
“So I get one that is 10 years old instead of 15?” Nick asked playfully.   
“Try last year’s model!” Judy said playfully.   
“Why would they put something like that in my tower?” Nick asked in a surprised voice.   
“Well a few years ago we had a pretty nasty fire. The winds didn’t help. They had a sudden change which caused the fire to jump to an area we hadn’t prepped yet. Turns out a local meteorologist team said the wind change could have been tracked. A lot of forest could have been saved had we known where the fire would have gone.”   
As Judy explained the story Nick began to gather a change of clothes and some essentials. Deciding it would be best to head to the comfort station to get cleaned up soon.   
“So the big wigs at the parks department started putting weather tracking equipment at a few towers. So I pulled a few strings and convinced them to bump Two Forks to the top of their list!” Judy said proudly.   
“Great, so now I will know if it is raining outside,” Nick teased as he looked around the tower. Every wall was just a giant window that looked out into the forest. He didn’t see why this was a very big deal but he reminded himself that he was new here.   
“Dumb fox,” Judy shot back. Nick felt a little wounded but waited for Judy’s explanation. “How do you think they send all that date to the main ranger stations?”   
Nick froze and looked over to Judy’s tower. “You don’t mean!”   
“Guess you will be able to answer those emails from all the ladies missing you back in Zootopia!” Judy teased.   
Internet! He would actually have internet.  
“Mind you the equipment is all heavily monitored. Down to the screen itself. So I wouldn’t recommend visiting any of those late night fox sites!” Judy teased.   
Nick sighed, not liking the fact that he would be limited in what he could see, but decided it was better than nothing.   
“So how is it all gonna work?” Nick asked as he put the shirt he wore yesterday on and began to grab a pair of shorts.   
“Well when they did my tower the put some kind small dish on the roof. Plugged right into the solar panels. The guy installing it said a lot of big words that went right over my otter head but when he was done I was able to check some emails and what not. Mind you the urge to go to the other sights was overwhelming at first!” Judy explained. “Oh and though you have internet it’s the slowest kind imaginable. A lot of the processing power and speed is dedicated to the weather detection system.”  
“What’s worse than no internet?” Nick asked.   
“Slow internet!” Judy responded in the most positive grumble Nick had ever heard. He felt his heart skip a beat as the voice got what he was hinting at. Nick was finding he had more in common with this voice every day.   
“So when do I get to start updating my Muzzlebook?”  
Judy began to laugh over the radio which concerned Nick slightly.   
“Yeah, sorry, but that stuff is blocked by the parks department. Most social media is!” Judy said with a giggle.   
“What? So they block that but not porn?” The fox asked in an astonished tone as he exited his tower.   
“That’s government for ya!” Judy said playfully.   
“Or tax dollars at work!”   
“Which pays your salary!” Judy pointed out.   
“So I pay your salary? Does that make me your boss?”   
“Keep dreaming Nick!” Judy responded back with a playful sternness.   
“Gonna institute that every tower has a mini bar! And super-fast internet! Big screen TVs!” Nick began to list off more and more extravagant things that would of course never happen.   
“You can keep all that boss!” Judy said jokingly, “I am good with the way things are right now!”   
“You don’t miss the internet, TV, movies?” Nick asked as he reached the bottom of his tower and headed towards the path that led to the comfort station.   
“No” Judy said simply.   
“How is that even possible?” Nick asked as he shook his head.   
The next words that came out of the walkie were some of the greatest words he had ever heard. He hoped she meant every bit of it because the conversation would remain in Nick’s head for the rest of his days.  
“Because I have you to talk to,” Judy said sweetly.   
Nick wasn’t much of the romantic type. Always rolling his eyes when he say a trailer for a romantic comedy or when he heard a cheesy pick up line.   
What Judy just said though made the whole world a lot brighter.   
The fox remained silent for a moment and then keyed up his radio, “Guess I don’t miss those things very much after all.”   
“I am glad” Judy responded softly.   
There was a pleasant silence that filled the radio. Nick wondering what to say next. Judy however interrupted the fox’s thoughts.   
“Hey listen I have to go silent for a little bit. Still working out how to get all this equipment to your tower in a timely manner. Call if you have an emergency! I will listen for you!” Judy explained.   
“Ok, I gotcha, just heading to the comfort station to clean up,” Nick advised Judy.   
“Sure you don’t wanna just go skinny dipping in the lake?” Judy teased.   
Nick remembered the conversation from yesterday and chuckled. “Maybe tomorrow!”   
“I’ll hold ya to that!” Judy shot back in a playful manner, “I’ll talk to ya later Nick”  
“Looking forward to it,” Nick felt a little embarrassed when he said the words but decided it didn’t matter. He was telling the truth and that’s what mattered. He did look forward to their next conversation.   
Nick reached the comfort station and placed his bag on the counter next to the sink. He then grabbed a towel and change of clothes and strolled into one of the large stalls. He stripped out of his clothes and placed them on the door to the stall. He then reached over and turned the water on. He remembered just as the water activated that there was no warm water during this time of year. He yelped in surprise as the cold water pelted his fur. It took him a minute to adjust but soon he felt quite comfortable in the refreshing water.   
A few minutes passed as he became lost in thought as he stood under the cool stream of water.   
Nick’s ears twitched as he detected a noise coming from outside the comfort station. He froze as he heard voices approach.   
“Oh well this just got awkward,” He thought as he looked around. Glad he had his towel and a change of clothing already resting on the stall. He wasn’t a stranger to being naked in a locker room. He felt quite comfortable in his own fur. Still though, he would rather avoid wandering around naked in the woods, even though it seemed like a very common occurrence.   
As the voices grew closer Nick suddenly realized something. He had heard these voices before. Very recently in fact.   
“Oh no! Please not them!” Nick thought in a mild panic.   
“I like it, it’s so rustic! So cozy!” Lylah’s voice came from outside.   
“I know! I just wish they had some warm water though! As much fun as it is getting an artic shower every day I would love to get some steam flowing around me!” Tammy groaned.   
“I can help with making things steamy!” Lylah shot back.   
“You girls need a minute alone? I can always just go clean up in the lake!” Emma suggested. There was a series of laughter from the three mammals as they strolled into the comfort station.   
Nick suddenly realized his situation was rather dire. The comfort station had no male or female separation. It was a unisex facility. Most campers were lucky the comfort stations even existed and none of them complained over a lack of separation. If anything it kind of hinted back to a more modest time when mammals would be respectful of one another and give them the privacy they needed while still sharing a cleaning facility.   
“Oh darn, someone is already here, so much for a steamy time,” Lylah whispered playfully which got a giggle from Tammy.   
“Who says we still can’t?” The cheetah suggested which got a chuckle from the tigress.   
“Don’t mind them! They aren’t very civilized” Emma announced loudly in the comfort station as Nick heard her stroll towards his stall. The walls on either side of each shower went right up to the ceiling so there would be no peeking into your neighbors shower. The doors however hung in the middle of the air, leaving a space open beneath the door and a space above. Nick had chosen a stall more his size. So though any passerby wouldn’t see his goods, they would still see his head.   
“Crap crap crap!” Nick thought as he heard the footsteps grow closer.   
Nick heard the footsteps grow closer and closer. He began to weigh his options. If he shut the water off now and dried off he may have a chance to bolt out the door before the ladies realized it was him. However the chances of outrunning the cheetah was slim. No he would have to be patient. Once they were all showering in their own stalls he could make a run for it. They would most likely not notice him and he could escape.   
The footsteps stopped just shy of his stall. Nick looked at the wall closest to the footsteps and felt himself begin to sweat. He let out a relieved sigh however when he heard the shower next to his own turn on.   
If he had to guess it was most likely the fox Emma. She was roughly his size so that stall would work for her. The larger stalls were down a ways towards the entrance of the station.   
Nick felt his heart rate begin to slow. This could work. He would just have to be careful. Dry off quick, get dressed and he would be back in his tower in no time.   
There was a loud crash at the other end of the large room and Nick resisted the urge to stick his head out.  
“Smooth tammy!” Came the tigress’s voice as the cheetah cursed.   
Nick heard something rolling his way and his eyes went wide.   
“No no no!” He thought.   
Sadly the universe did not hear his thoughts as a shampoo bottle rolled right in front of his stall.   
Nick watched in horror as a cheetah pounced on the can and scooped it up before it rolled any farther. The cheetah was wrapped in just a towel which made things so much worse.   
Tammy slowly stood up and her eyes flicked over in Nick’s direction. Their eyes locked. His widening in horror as hers drooped in a suggestive manner.   
“Well hey there firewatcher, nice to see you again”


	9. Sharing The Shower

“Okay, think Nick, there is always another angle!” The fox thought as he eyed the cheetah in front of him and then looked over her shoulder. All he could see was his reflection in the large mirror that was covered in smudges.   
“Firewatcher?” Came Lylah’s voice from down the line of shower stalls.   
“Wait! Firewatcher is here?!” Emma spat out from the stall next to Nick.   
“Oh yeah!” Tammy said playfully as she put a paw on her hip and looked directly at Nick. Her eyes lowered to the stall door, hiding Nick’s more natural look. Nick instinctively put his paws down to cover himself, grateful the stall door did all the work, but the only thing separating him from Tammy was a small piece of wood on some hinges. If she wanted to all she would have to do is step forward and push.   
Nick gulped in fear as he examined the cheetah. His expression must have given him away as the cheetah’s expression softened slightly. Though her eyes still held a rather suggestive nature.   
“Okay is he mute now or something?” Lylah asked from down the stalls.   
Emma and Tammy both began to laugh at the tigress’s question. Nick realizing he hadn’t said a word. He had a feeling he had one chance at this. He had to think of something good. His next words could either be his last or get him out of the situation.   
“Sorry, didn’t recognize you with the towel on!” Nick blurted out.   
“Okay, so I guess this is where we die!” Nick thought.   
Tammy suddenly blushed and gripped the towel a little tighter. A roar of laughter came from Lylah.   
“He speaks!” Emma teased from the stall next to Nick’s.   
“Hey foxy!” Lylah said, her tone changing to one of curiosity, “Settle a bet for me-”  
“Its average size,” Nick blurted out. “Okay that was a little too bold, even for you!!” He thought. The fox then realized that he was just reacting to his audience though. Yesterday the two felines had laid the flirting on pretty hard. They reacted to one another’s suggestions to playing with the fox. So he decided to go along with it. To show he was comfortable. The chances of being taken advantage of would drop, not by much, but still.   
“Oh my gods!” Tammy said as she put a paw to her mouth. Emma started wheezing in the stall next to Nick and Lylah could be heard gasping for air.   
“Where was this fox yesterday?!” Lylah asked playfully.   
Tammy was shaking her head as she looked at Nick, her eyes fluttering down to the stall door once more. Nick cocked his head slightly and gave the cheetah a sly shake of the head. Telling her not to even try it.   
Nick was back in his element. He didn’t know where this confidence was coming from but he had to keep it up.   
“He was too busy stopping you lot from burning down the whole forest!” Nick barked.   
A silence fell over the three ladies. Tammy looked at the ground nervously, still holding the towel and shampoo bottle in her massive claws.   
“About that,” Emma began, her tone sounding a little off.   
“Yeah, that was kind of stupid of us…” Tammy admitted.   
“I blame the beer!” Lylah shouted, “Speaking of which! Foxy! Help me out! Did you take some of our booze?”   
“Shit,” Nick thought as he remembered he may or may not have taken some of the ladies drinks as payment for making him walk all the way to the lake. “I have no-”  
“We aren’t gonna be mad!” Lylah cut him off, “But the girls keep accusing me of drinking it all behind their backs and say they will drag me to an AA meeting when we return to the city! Come on! Back another predator up here!”   
“We are all predators here,” Tammy pointed out.   
“Shut up Tammy!” Lylah spat at the cheetah. “I mean come on and help another orange furred-”  
“Excuse me? Fox standing right here!” Emma interjected.   
“Shut it Emma!” Lylah said in the same tone. “Foxy just back me up here! I will buy you a drink myself if you admit it!”  
“Listen, if you all leave your drinks unattended that’s your own fault. Never know who might be lurking around here and take a bottle…or two…and maybe some of the cans. Speaking of which you ladies have sucky choices in beer!”   
“Called it! Totally called it! You two owe me an apology!” Lylah cheered from down the row of stalls.   
“Naw I’m good,” Tammy said playfully as she turned and looked just out of Nick’s view.   
“Same, still think you have a problem!” Emma joined in.   
“Yeah, gotta go with the experts here,” Nick chimed in. Tammy looked over at Nick and gave him a wink.   
“Hate…all….of….you!” Lylah groaned.   
Nick gave off a soft chuckle as Tammy rolled her eyes.   
“So listen, about yesterday,” Tammy said as she looked directly at Nick, “That was kinda not right of us. Like in all ways…”   
“Oh hush! The fox got to see all of us naked! Bet he didn’t mind it!” Lylah said sternly. “Also where is that shampoo?!”  
“One second! Trying to make nice here!” Tammy shouted. She then returned her attention to Nick. “We realized after sobering up we may have made things super awkward...”  
“It’s alright,” Nick said.   
“No it wasn’t,” Tammy said softly, “We got drunk, I mean that part was fun! The fireworks though…that was stupid...”  
“And then the skinny dipping…”Emma’s voice came from the other side of the wall, “Yeah…that wasn’t a good idea either.”  
“Did wonders for my fur though,” Lylah teased.   
“So we wanted to say we were sorry…” Tammy said softly.  
“Yeah sorry...” Emma joined in.   
There was a silence for a few minutes, “I aint sorry!” Lylah joked which earned her a laugh from the other mammals.   
“Well its ok, I did take your booze so I am not completely innocent either,” Nick admitted.  
“Think of it as a peace offering!” Tammy said happily.   
“Yeah, very generous to offer up my booze!” Lylah grumbled.   
“Last thing you need is more liquor there drunky!” Emma suggested.   
Nick had a sudden realization. The image of his destroyed tower flashed through his mind.   
“You ladies didn’t happen to swing by my tower last night? Did you?” Nick asked inquisitively.   
“Is that an invitation?” Tammy said in a flirtatious manner.   
Nick shook his head, his expression serious.   
Tammy took the hint and tilted her head, “No, why?”   
“It’s nothing…just missing some stuff is all...” Nick grumbled.   
Tammy suddenly threw up her paws, “Woah! We didn’t do anything at all! Promise! After the beach we headed to our campsite and just hunkered down!”   
“And drank!” Emma added.   
“And got cozy in our tent!” Lylah said playfully.   
Tammy turned a bright red.   
“I knew it! I thought some mammal was outside of my tent getting murdered last night! All that groaning! I was terrified!” Emma shouted.   
Tammy managed to create a new color of red as she put her head in her paw.   
Nick was laughing at this point that his sides started to ache. It was an interesting sightseeing the cheetah in front of him look so embarrassed.   
“Seriously though, we didn’t go near a tower last night!” Tammy groaned.   
Nick shut off the shower and shook some excess water from his fur before reaching for his towel.   
“Just wondering, probably forgot it somewhere,” Nick lied, knowing full well his tower had been intentionally vandalized. He could tell though that the ladies were telling the truth about last night’s events. He thought better than to press the matter. He didn’t want to sound like he was accusing anyone.   
He was still on somewhat thin ice being in the presence of the three female predators. Though they were playing nice now Nick still kept his guard up.   
Tammy looked at the fox and then her eyes went wide as she realized she was still loitering around his stall. She beated a hasty retreat back down the rows and towards a shower stall more her size.   
Nick dried himself off as best he could then put some clean clothing on before exiting the stall. He took a peak down the row of showers and couldn’t help but notice that only two showers were active. There was a small giggling coming from the farthest stall and Nick realized where Tammy had wandered off to.   
Nick shook his head, thinking it was best to not say anything and just get out of the comfort station as quickly as he could. Though he was grateful they had apologized for yesterday he still felt somewhat awkward around the other mammals.   
Unfortunately for Nick he wouldn’t escape till all the ladies were done. He heard the water behind him stop. Knowing Emma must be done cleaning herself up.   
Nick braced himself. The memories from yesterday still fresh in his mind. The sight of the vixen had stirred some painful memories of a certain mammal from his past. It wasn’t Emma’s fault and Nick was sure she was a nice fox, but all the same.   
Emma came strolling from the shower, a towel wrapped around her body. She had gone with a different approach than Nick. Leaving all her clothing on the counter. She tip toed over to the pile of clothes, trying to keep her eyes on the ground. She froze however mid step and looked at Nick.   
He froze as he detected Emma stopping close behind him. He didn’t want to look up but he couldn’t stop himself. His eyes went to the mirror and he noticed Emma was sniffing the air in his direction.   
She took a step closer which made him look over his shoulder. She looked at Nick and gave him another sniff. A friendly smile crossing her face. She took a step closer to the male fox and leaned closer. “Glad you got rid of it.”  
“Got rid of?” He asked in a confused manner.   
Emma gave him a sweet smile, “The mark.”   
Nick’s eyes went wide and his paw instinctively went to his throat. He rubbed the fur and realized he had thoroughly rubbed himself down all over before the ladies had arrived. He hadn’t done that since…well since a certain event. What made him do that?! He had been so careful to keep it! It was the last thing he had of hers!   
A thought crossed his mind, “Why do I need anything of hers…?”   
Emma picked up her clothing and scurried back to the shower stall. Though she had had no problem being naked in front of Nick yesterday, this more sober vixen seemed to want to maintain some form of decency.   
“Hey Nick, you done skinny dipping?” Judy’s voice suddenly filled the comfort station. Her transmission echoed throughout the large hall.   
“We have a name!” Tammy said playfully from the far stall, her voice trailed off into a soft moan seconds later.   
“Why do I have a feeling that comment is at our expense?” Emma teased from her own stall.   
Nick grabbed the radio quickly and turned the volume down before transmitting, “Hey boss!” Nick began to say.   
“Oh it’s his boss!” Tammy teased, “Quick everyone act professional!”   
“Just finishing up at the comfort station!” Nick said nervously. Waving his arms about to try and get the ladies to quiet down. He couldn’t explain why but he felt it would be a bad idea for Judy to know he had run into the skinny dipping mammals from yesterday.   
“Who was that?” Judy asked with a hint of jealousy.   
“Just his lake lovers!” Tammy teased. Nick was grateful he hadn’t keyed up yet.   
“His harem!” Lylah joined in.   
Nick looked at Emma who opened her mouth and was about to speak but Nick let out a soft growl.   
“Oh! Foxy’s got some bite to him!” Lylah teased.   
The two felines were apparently not very familiar with fox’s. Emma having reminded them at the lake that Nick wouldn’t have been into some fun because “that’s not how fox’s operate.”   
To most mammals growls were just that, a growl. A low sound that came from the back of the throat. However some canines managed to pick up what a growl meant. Foxes of course could understand perfectly. It was a matter of pitch. Some pitches meant different things.   
The growl that Nick let out caused Emma’s eyes to go wide with intrigue. It was one given off when protecting a mate. He wouldn’t have done it for any of the ladies in there, which was obvious since they had just met. Emma however was smart and understood almost instantly.   
The vixen’s eyes looked down at the walkie in Nick’s paws, then to his throat, and finally to his bright green eyes. She gave him a knowing look which caused Nick to nervously look at the walkie and then back at Emma.   
“Nick?” Judy’s voice came back.   
“Say anything and you both walk back to Zootopia!” Emma shouted sternly.  
“What? Aww come on!” Tammy protested before letting out a gasp.   
“Little busy to talk!” Lylah said, her mouth sounding full for some reason.   
Emma then nodded at Nick, giving him a form of silent promise that they wouldn’t interrupt.   
“Just some campers using the comfort station,” Nick said, it wasn’t exactly a lie. The ladies were campers and they were currently using the comfort station. Mind you Lylah and Tammy seemed to be using it a little differently than the designers had intended.   
“Hope they don’t give you as much trouble as the ladies from yesterday!” Judy teased.   
The ladies lost it and the comfort station filled with laughter.   
“Oh no! They are all very well behaved model citizens!” Nick informed, eyeing Emma. The vixen getting the hint and nodding.   
“On that note, I have to return to my tower,” Nick informed the ladies.   
“Later foxy!” Lylah said.   
“Cya Firewatcher!” Tammy moaned.   
“Bye Nick,” Emma said kindly with a nod.   
“If you ever need any help at all,” Nick began, “stay away from two forks tower!”   
The ladies let out another series of laughter and giggles as Nick excused himself.   
“So making friends?” Judy asked playfully. Though he still detected a hint of jealousy from the walkie.   
“Yeah, you could say that,” Nick said softly, “But they aren’t anything compared to my favorite otter!”   
“Awww,” Judy came back, her voice sounding somewhat relieved. “I’m your favorite otter?”  
“Are you an otter?” Nick asked eagerly.   
“No! But I am glad I am your favorite!” Judy teased.   
Nick rolled his eyes as he continued up the path to his tower. He scratched his throat randomly, satisfying an itch that had been forming for a moment. He let his paw linger though as he ran his digits threw his fur.   
“Glad you got rid of it!” Emma’s voice echoed in his mind.   
“Glad you’re here...” Judy’s voice came next in his mind. “Because I have you to talk to...”   
More and more of the sweet things that had been said between Nick and Judy flooded the fox’s mind. He felt lighter for some reason. Also a little embarrassed.   
“What are you getting yourself into?” He thought nervously. “You are only latching onto her because she is being nice!”   
The thoughts quickly soured as Nick continued to his tower. He had only just met Judy. Correction. He had only just heard her voice a little while ago. He had never met this stranger. That’s what she was a stranger! She was just being nice to him. She was stuck out here just like him. Alone, bored, wanting to talk.   
No that couldn’t be true. Judy wasn’t talking to him just because she was bored! She enjoyed his company! Because it was his! Right?  
A war suddenly raged in Nick’s mind. All of it focused around Judy. He had gotten rid of his mark for her! No that wasn’t right! That couldn’t be right!   
He needed to get rid of the mark! He needed to forget…her...  
That’s why he did it. Not for anyone else! For him!  
“So this is gonna sound kinda stupid,” Judy began to say in a nervous tone.   
“What’s up boss?” Nick asked, his own tone not sounding like his own.   
“Umm…okay, promise not to laugh?” Judy asked, sounding even more nervous.   
“Alright, I will try, but if you call me bucko all bets are off!”   
“Well…umm...” Judy began to say, “Never mind!”  
“Oh no you don’t!” Nick shot back, “You can’t build me up like that!”  
“No it’s so freaking dumb!” Judy groaned.   
“Even better!” Nick laughed, “Come on! Out with it!”   
“I was jealous…”Judy said quickly.   
“What?!” Nick asked, somewhat confused, “Jealous about what?”  
“Just now…umm...when I heard another female voice on the radio...and you being at the comfort station…I...” Judy stopped her transmission, obviously unsure how to continue.   
Nick felt amazing. The war of thoughts raging through his mind ending, an obvious victor standing tall.   
“Change of subject!” Judy announced, obviously hating the sudden silence on the frequency. “I finished organizing the delivery for your new computer! It should show up tomorrow afternoon! They will have a tech swing by with a ranger to do the install. The ranger will also take a report about the vandalism and damage!”   
Nick wanted to go back to the other subject but decided Judy had gone this route for a reason. It caused him to smile.   
“Any chance they are bringing some new sheets?” Nick asked playfully.   
“Oh that’s right! Yeah I have them brining you some sheets! They gave me a list of choices of the ones they had in storage! Think you will love what I picked!”   
“Oh gosh! What did you pick?” Nick asked nervously. The fox finally arriving at his tower took a moment to admire his new home. It was worn down and had obviously seen better days. To him though it was perfect, mainly because of a certain voice over the radio.   
“You will see!” Judy said evilly.   
“If it is bright pink with polka dots…I am leaving this tower!”   
“Aww, but who will talk to me all summer?” Judy asked sadly.  
“Oh I will take the walkie with me!”   
“Woohoo!” Judy cheered which caused Nick to smirk.   
Nick climbed the steps to his tower, taking his time to enjoy the view. When he finally reached the top he looked at the broken window. There was still some glass on the floor. He decided that this would be his task for the day.   
He opened the door to the tower and tossed his backpack on the sheet less bed. Now that he was al cleaned up he felt like a new fox. Ready to take on the challenges that were thrown at him. Well as long as it didn’t involve more naked mammals.   
“Well I am back at my tower,” Nick informed Judy. “Is there anything I can do about this window?”   
There was a pause over the radio before Judy returned. “Yeah, most towers have a small supply of wooden board for just such an occurrence! There should be a pile of them down at the bottom of the tower. Also there should be a small lockbox of sorts that has some basic tools!”   
“You couldn’t have told me before I got to the top of my lookout?!” Nick asked jokingly.   
“Awww, poor fox, have to climb up and down the stairs?”   
“Hey! I should be taking it easy! I saved the forest from naked pyromaniacs yesterday!”  
“Your medal is in the mail,” Judy teased, “Now get down those steps and start fixing up the tower!”  
“Can’t help but notice I seem to be doing a lot of work for a firewatcher!”  
“Yep! Aren’t you lucky to have me for a supervisor?” Judy said happily.  
“You have no idea,” Nick muttered to himself before keying up once more, “Meh...”  
“Oi!”   
“So while I am adding an expansion to my tower, what is it you will be doing hmm?”  
“Oh me?” Judy asked. There was some shuffling over the radio as Judy gathered some objects. “I will be drawing you!”  
“What?”  
“Yeah! It will be fun!” Judy announced happily.   
“Once again, what?”  
“Oh shush! “Judy began, “So Nick tell me! What kind of eyes do you have?”


	10. From Across The Bar

“Draw me? Really?” Nick asked for what must have been the third time as he looked across the forest towards Judy’s tower.   
“Yep! That way I have something to look at when I am talking to you!” Judy teased.  
“That has got to be the cheesiest thing ever!” Nick shot back but smiled none the less. “Do I get a picture of you to look at?”  
“How good are you at drawing?”   
“So no picture, got it!” Nick said playfully.   
Judy giggled before speaking over the frequency once more, “Maybe one day I will send you a picture of me in all my otter glory!”   
“Har har, I get it! Not an otter!” Nick grumbled.   
“Now I didn’t say that!”   
She was right. She still hadn’t given away any clues to what she looked like. Nick was rather annoyed at this aspect of their relationship. Of course did it really matter?   
A sudden idea crossed his mind. He may not be able to guess her species but maybe, just maybe he could get a better picture of what she looked like. Getting small hints here and there could lead him to figuring out exactly who he was talking to.   
“I got a proposal for ya,” Nick began.   
“Nick! We just met! This is all happening so fast! I don’t know where I could even find a dress out here!” Judy shot back quickly, a playful tone laced in her sweet sounding voice.   
Nick felt his eye twitch at what Judy implied he had just implied.   
“So you’re saying if I did ask you would say yes?” He asked slyly.   
“Oh gosh! It was a joke!!!!” Judy shot back with a laugh.   
Nick shook his head and smiled, “Anyways! I am willing to play this little drawing game in exchange for one fact about you!”  
“Oh really? Trying to blackmail the boss already?” Judy shot back.   
“No, just trying to negotiate some information so I have a better understanding of the mammal I am working for so I may meet any needs she requires later on,” Nick said in a professional yet robotic manner.   
There was a moment of silence over the radio then Nick’s ears were filled with that wonderful laughter of Judy’s, “Okay, but only because that last bit was such BS it made me spit out my tea!”   
“What kind of tea?” Nick asked as he started to trot down the steps to his tower to retrieve some boards and tools for the window repair.   
“Is that the question?” Judy asked playfully.   
“NO! Wait that’s not it!” Nick shot back. He thought of something to ask quickly. “Fur color?”   
“Nope!” Judy responded. Shooting down the first idea that came to Nick’s mind. The fox didn’t care though, there were other ways.   
“Height?”   
“Nope,” Judy   
“Tail type?”  
“You asking me about my butt?!” Judy responded jokingly.   
“Eye color?!” Nick was starting to run out of ideas as he reached the bottom of the steps.   
There was a pause over the radio before Judy responded.   
“Purple…” She said softly.   
Nick stopped and leaned against the tower as a pair of purple eyes filled his mind. They looked wonderful, even though he had never seen them.   
“I like purple...” Nick said softly. “Wouldn’t mind looking into them sometime.”  
Woah Nick! Little bold don’t we think? Nick’s mind raced as he said the words. He didn’t regret saying it though. He was kinda relieved that this sentence was now out in the open.   
A second or two passed before he got a response from Judy.   
“So…umm...anyways my drawing!” She sounded flustered, but in a good way. This caused Nick to smile as he grabbed some boards and tools. He then turned and trotted back up the stairs.   
“So, uhh,” Judy was still sounding a little out of it as she tried to gather her thoughts. “I am looking at you from across the bar, what do I see?”   
“A bar? Really?” Nick asked as he reached the top of the steps and set his tools down. “Well I guess you see a very inebriated fox!”   
“I know that! I mean what do you normally wear?” Judy asked quickly.   
“Tuxedoes! All the time!” Nick teased.   
“Oh a very formal fox!” Judy chuckled.   
“What about your eyes?”   
“My eyes? Well some folks tell me I have kind of curious eyes...yeah...thats cheesy let me think,” Nick said as he lined one of the board up and then set the walkie down so he could begin to hammer a nail into place.   
“No! That’s perfect! I like that!” Judy said happily. “What color are they?”   
Nick hammered a few nails into place and then picked up the walkie, “What color is your fur?”   
“Ugh! No fair! You know my eye color!!” Judy shot back.   
“Yeah, but that was in exchange for this whole drawing thing! Gotta give me something to work with here!”   
“What about your smile?” Judy said, skipping over the eye color for now. Nick could tell though that this was going to be killing her later though.   
“Smile? Who says I smile?”   
“Please, you are talking to me! You must be smiling 24/7 at this point!” Judy said confidently.   
Nick shook his head and began to laugh. He took a glance over at Judy’s tower, “Well I guess you are right about that.”  
“Because I am awesome!” Judy said happily. “So smile! What do you got?”   
“I am a fox so I guess a sly or smug smile is what most mammals would say!” Nick responded before putting another board right underneath the one he had just secured.   
“What would you say though?” Judy asked curiously.   
Nick froze as he held the board in place. The way she asked that. She didn’t care what other mammals said about him. She wanted to know what he thought of himself. What the meaning behind his own smile meant to him. Normally Nick dealt with a lot of biases in the city. People not wanting to trust him or accusing him of just smiling.   
Judy however wanted to know what his smile meant to him. It caused a moment of deep thought.   
Nick finished with the next board and then returned to the walkie talkie, “I guess confident?”   
“Sounds confident!” Judy teased.   
“Just never been asked a question like that before...”   
“Well you are working with me, these kind of questions are common!”   
“Common?” Nick asked suddenly without keying up the radio.   
Now it was the fox’s turn to be a little jealous. Was this how she always talked? To the other firewatchers? Was her bubby attitude not reserved just for him? Nick felt a jealousy start to boil inside of him. His attitude suddenly changing.  
“So how many other firewatchers have you drawn?” He asked coldly.   
There was a pause on the radio before Judy responded, “You wanna repeat that? Maybe a little less attitude?”   
Nick shook his head, he had let his emotions get the best of him. Now he was going to pay the price.   
“Just wondering since this is common is all...” He couldn’t hide is disappointment.   
“So are you gonna read into every little word I say now?” Judy asked, her own tone sounding slightly hostile. “Because if you want I can answer your previous question and it’s gonna make you feel like such an ass!”   
“How many?” Nick asked.   
“How many?! Really Nick?”   
There was a while minute before Judy broke the silence. “None Nick! Happy? You want to know the truth? I don’t talk to the other firewatchers like I do you!”   
Nick winced as he tried to key up the radio and apologize. Judy however had tied up the frequency.   
“You are the first one I even know the species of! You are the first one I have ever talked to so much I have to keep my radio plugged in because I run through batteries! You’re the first one…you know what...I need a minute...call if it’s an emergency!” Her voice was full of anger. Nick hated it.   
Nick keyed the mic for a moment then released it. Remaining silent.   
“Just like that you messed it up…smooth Nick...” The fox muttered to himself as he returned to repairing the window.   
It didn’t take much longer to finish his work. What with the radio being silent he could focus at his task. Nick hated it. He wished it would have taken him all day to do this if it meant speaking to Judy. His supervisor had remained silent though and Nick found himself staring over at the Thourfare tower.   
An hour had finally gone by before the radio came back to life. Nick was sitting in his desk chair, scanning the horizon. His eyes darting back to Judy’s tower every minute or so. When the fox heard the small static of his radio before a transmission he nearly leapt from his seat.   
“Nick you there?” Judy asked softly. The angry tone he had heard earlier was gone.   
“I am here…and I am sorry...” Nick said softly.   
“I am too, I kinda lost my cool there. It just hurt a little…don’t apologize for that by the way. I hate it when mammals say sorry more than once. You have said it so it’s done!” Judy said with a hint of regret.   
“I shouldn’t have acted like that,” Nick admitted, “It was stupid.”  
“Yeah it was,” Judy agreed, “was kinda cute though...”  
Nick chuckled and felt his world brighten slightly. “How was that cute?”  
“No reason,” Judy teased.   
“Oh come on!”   
“Nope! So back to my picture!”   
“You’re no fun!”   
“Correction I am super fun!”   
“Yes you are...” Nick agreed happily.   
“Eeeeeee!” Judy squeaked over the radio.   
Nick felt a sudden urge to ask Judy what had just happened between them over the radio. Had they just had a fight? Over some accusations? His mind began to go into over drive as he processed what had happened.   
Friends didn’t normally fight like that, at least not in his experience. Even best friends didn’t go around throwing such jealousy about. No something was up between them. Maybe it was the lack of other mammals around. Maybe they were just both lonely and emotions were weird.   
Or maybe it was something else. Maybe it was feelings. The kind that two mammals shared when they wanted to da…  
No, take it slow Nick. She is still somewhat of a stranger. Don’t let mammals in that easily. Or else you will get hurt. Like last time.   
“So I have a confident fox in a tuxedo looking at me with curious eyes and a confident smile!” Judy began to say. Nick noticed a rather excited tone starting to rise up over the radio, “One last thing, besides all that, what’s the first thing I would notice about you?”  
Something deep inside him begged the fox to take a chance. Be brave, take a gamble, and just throw something out there! If not for her then for him!  
“The first thing you would notice is the fact I was staring at such beautiful purple eyes the whole night,” Nick said. Listening to his heart instead of his brain. His brain however agreed that this was amazing! Stupid! But still amazing.   
“Nick…” Judy whispered softly. He could tell she had been taken off guard by this.   
“Too much?” Nick asked as cool and calm as he could.   
“No...Just right,” Judy said with a giggle.   
There was a few moments of pleasant silence before Judy collected herself.   
“So, confident smile, curious eyes, dressed real nice. How would you approach me?” She asked softly.   
“Is this part of the picture?”  
“Mmmm, no, this is just for me,” Judy said softly.  
“Just for you huh?” Nick said as he stood up and walked over to the window closest to Judy’s tower. He couldn’t explain it but it brought comfort to him being a little closer to her. Even if it was just a few feet. “Well after watching you for a while I would assume to know your drink. Would wait for that last little bit in your glass to vanish and then make my move.”  
“Yeah?” Judy asked, her breathing growing a little heavy.   
“So what is a cute otter like you doing in a place like this?” Nick asked playfully over the radio. Taking on the role of a confident bar fox.   
“What if I wasn’t an otter?” Judy asked softly. “What if I was something else?”   
“As long as you’re you,” Nick said in a rather over friendly tone.   
There was a whole minute of silence before Judy responded, “I have to go off the radio for a little bit...” She said nervously.  
Nick panicked. He must have gone too far. What was he thinking?  
“Judy I am sorry, that was over the line! I shouldn’t have said that!” Nick blurted out.   
“No! Nick don’t think that! Don’t ever think that!” Judy shot back, “I just need a little while...to...just…”  
The sweet voice trailed off.   
“I gotcha,” Nick said, still a little confused but happy that he hadn’t blown it. What it was would still be a mystery.   
“Nick?” Judy said softly.   
“Yeah Judy?”   
“Thanks for picking me up in a bar like that…It’s never happened before...”Judy said nervously, “I mean, thanks for playing around about it! I am gonna shut up now!”   
“One thing before you go!” Nick shot back, nervous the conversation would be cut short.   
“Yeah?”  
“So after all that,” Nick began, “Would I have gotten your number?”  
The silence was maddening as Nick waited for a response.   
“Yes.”   
Nick felt his heart swell suddenly.   
“I’ll talk to ya later Nick,” Judy said quickly.   
“Looking forward to it Judy,” With that the fox walked back to his desk and looked out the windows. Performing his job as he scanned the horizon for smoke trails. His bright green eyes though constantly looked over his shoulder at the other tower. A smile glued to his face.   
“That didn’t seem so common...” He muttered. 

Meanwhile across the forest in a tower sitting on a small rock formation Judy put her radio down. Her bright purple eyes looking out in the distance at Nick’s tower. A worried expression on her face. “What am I doing?” She whispered softly as she brought her knees to her chest and curled up on her chair.   
“Nick…please don’t be mad at me...” She whispered to herself as a single tear rolled down her cheek.   
A piece of paper sat on her desk. A sketch of a fox filled the page. Two words were written atop the page in beautiful handwriting: My Nick.


	11. A Blue Eyed Ranger

-Day 6-  
“They actually gonna show up this time?” Nick asked as he sat back in his chair and balanced on two legs. The fox was looking through a pair of binoculars at the endless sea of trees.   
“Yeah, just got a call from the parks head office. Said the ranger and engineer are on their way. Should be in our region soon enough!” Judy informed Nick happily.   
Nick had been waiting patiently for the team with his computer to arrive. They were originally supposed to arrive yesterday but something had come up and they had been no shows. Judy called the head office and found out the ranger covering the region had come down with something and they needed to pull another ranger from a different area to assist with the escort.   
It was some kind of policy for an engineer to be escorted to the location of an install like this. They were carrying some expensive gear and the ranger was there not just as a guide but also as a protector. Without a ranger the high ups were hesitant to send out the engineer on their own.   
Nick had wished someone would have informed him. He had skipped the comfort station yesterday to stay close to his tower. Unsure whether he needed to be there or not.   
As it turns out he didn’t actually have to be present. The team would just leave him some instructions on the computer when he returned. Nick had a plan though. He wanted to make sure he was there when the team arrived. An idea had come across his mind last night while talking to Judy.   
The sweet voice on the radio had mentioned she felt bad for the ranger who was sick, since he was a friend of hers. Nick asked if she knew the other ranger who would cover. Though she didn’t know who was chosen to help cover the region she admitted that she probably knew them anyways. Judy apparently knew everyone in the parks department. Every ranger, firewatcher, engineer, you name it she knew them.   
If she knew everyone then everyone must know her. This is when Nick got a rather wicked idea. He planned to talk to the ranger when they arrived to get some information on Judy. He was actually very excited to finally have a proper plan to put a face to the pretty voice that had been filling his days with jokes, ideas, and the occasional deadly task.   
“So is this this ‘forest soon’ or ‘Zootopia soon’?” Nick asked playfully as he set his binoculars down and reached for a cup of water on his desk.   
“Why? You got some place to be?” Judy asked happily.   
“No, just excited to meet some more mammals as dedicated to protecting trees as much as me,” Nick muttered halfheartedly.   
“Oh yeah, your dedication is an inspiration to us all.” Just teased.   
“Last time I checked I stopped a major forest fire! All on my own!”   
“Stomping on some embers ain’t gonna get you a parade!” Judy laughed.   
“At the very least I deserve a speech!”   
“We are gathered here today to honor a very brave fox!” Judy began, putting on her best announcer voice. “A fox who braved butt kick hill!”   
“That’s ‘My boss is trying to get me killed mountain’ thank you very much!” Nick corrected.   
“Oh, sorry how silly of me to forget!” Judy responded. “Hey Nick hold on one sec! Getting a call!”  
“Hope they didn’t forget the sheets!” Nick said excitedly, hoping the call was the ranger.   
A few minutes passed and Nick stood up and poured himself more water from a jug at the makeshift kitchen area. He stared out the window and took in the bright blue sky which clashed with the sea of green.   
The Fox’s thoughts were interrupted though when Judy shouted his name over the radio.   
“NICK!!! PICK UP NOW!”   
The fox dropped the cup in his paws and dove for the radio.   
“Judy I’m here! Are you okay?!” he asked as he looked over at her tower. Worried she might be in some kind of danger.   
“I’m okay! But you need to get out of your tower now!!!” Judy barked.   
“What?! Why? What’s going on?” Nick asked frantically as he reached for his backpack. He then looked back at Judy’s tower and waited for a response.   
“You’re in danger!” Judy began as she tried to remain calm.   
“From what?!” Nick asked nervously as his eyes darted around the windows of his tower. Trying to see what threat he was under.   
“Don’t ask questions!” Just shouted over the radio.   
Nick quickly threw his backpack on and darted for the door. Whatever the threat was he wasn’t exactly in the mood to find out. Judy had worked in this forest for years and if she said there was a threat then Nick believed her.   
Nick ran down the steps of the tower, skipping every other step as he tried to speed up his descent.   
“Is it a fire?!” Nick asked nervously. Sniffing the air for smoke.   
“No worse!” Judy said quickly “You just have to get out of there!!”   
“What’s worse than a fire?!” Nick asked nervously.   
The fox leaped over the last few steps and froze as he landed just a few feet away from two mammals. Who both jumped in surprise at the fox’s sudden appearance?   
There was a light colored painted dog with a broad smile on his face. The canine was clad in hiking gear with a parks logo on his chest. A large backpack slung over his shoulders.   
Next to the canine was a slender looking doe. Her brown fur was well kept and her bright blue eyes looked right into Nick's. She was wearing a dark gray shirt and green shorts. A park ranger patch on her left arm and park logo on the right. Her ears were tucked behind her head as she wore a dark green hat that matched her shorts. She too had a back pack over her shoulders and like the painted dog had a smile on her face. Though her expression had a more playful look.   
“You Nick?” the bunny asked confidently as she took a step forward and looked the fox up and down.   
Nick nodded slowly as he eyed the doe and then looked at the canine.   
“Nick did you get away?” Judy’s voice came over the radio.  
The bunny’s bright blue eyes widened with happiness and before Nick could react she jumped into the air and swiped the radio from his paw.   
“Hey what’s going on?!” Nick asked as he looked at the doe and then to the painted dog who remained silent and just beamed at Nick.   
“JUDY!! We made it to your Fox’s tower!!” the doe said happily into Nick’s walkie. Nick suddenly felt a little odd. Watching another mammal use his radio to talk to Judy felt weird.   
“Oh shit…” Judy came back over the radio. “I mean Hey Trisha! How are you?”   
“Hey now! What’s that all about?” Trisha teased as she looked over at the painted dog who just smiled.   
“Just didn’t think you would be there so soon!” Judy said rather quickly.  
Trisha tilted her head and looked at the walkie, “I just called you a few minutes ago giving you an update on our position!”   
Suddenly a look of realization crossed the brown bunny’s face. Nick watched as the doe looked up at him as a wicked smile crossed her lips.   
“Judy! We’re you trying hide someone from me?” she asked as she winked at Nick suggestively.   
“NOOOOOOOO…”Judy said, making it obvious to everyone listening she really meant yes.   
“So you weren’t trying to hide a handsome fox then?” Trisha asked as she eyed Nick.   
Nick rubbed his arm nervously but then realized the bunny was playing with him. He gave her a sly smile. He had a feeling that this was a good ranger to know if he wanted to get any dirt on Judy.   
“Don’t know what you are talking about!” Judy responded nervously.   
Trisha giggled and aimed the walkie at Nick and winked.   
“Hey now!” Nick said, following along. “I like to think I am pretty darn good looking!”   
“You are Nick! I mean I like to…umm...Well from the way you described yourself...I...” Judy sounded very flustered and couldn’t form a proper sentence.   
Trisha allowed Judy to mumble an incoherent series of words and handed the walkie back to Nick. She then extended her paw which the fox took and shook gently.   
“I am ranger Trisha! This is Atom, we are here to help with your computer problem!” Trisha said sweetly as she looked right into Nick’s bright green eyes.   
“I am guessing you and Judy are friends?” Nick said eagerly as he shook Trisha’s paw and then Atoms.   
“Oh you can say that” Trisha said with a grin. “Or you could say we are lovers.” She suggested with a rather seductive wink.   
“Oh really?” Nick chuckled as he folded his arms.   
“Yeah! You should ask her! Its fun making her all flustered!” Trisha egged Nick on who couldn’t help himself.   
“So into bunnies are we?” Nick asked over the radio.   
The voice that followed was the mix between a scream, yelp, and gasp. “What?!?! What are you talking about?!”   
Trisha giggled happily and began to bounce in place as Nick smirked.   
“Oh just talking to your bunny lover over here. Gotta say Judy she is kinda cute!”   
“Don’t call me cute!” Trisha said and gave Nick a playful slug.   
“Don’t call her cute!” Judy shot back over the radio at the same time.   
“Geeze! Okay!” Nick said as he raised his arms up defensively.   
“Trisha quit telling him stories! He may start believing you!” Judy said over the radio.   
“Bawwww, she’s no fun sometimes!” Trisha said with a wink.   
“So you and Judy are close then?” Nick asked with a sly smile.   
“Oh yeah, been working together for years now! Love my girl at Thourfare!”   
“Well! Do I have some questions for you!” Nick said as he stepped aside and allowed the bunny and painted dog access to the steps.   
“Why is it so quiet?” Just asked nervously over the radio.   
“Just getting acquainted with some new friends!” Nick said slyly.  
There was silence over the radio and then Nick heard Judy’s voice come from Trisha’s direction. The brown bunny had her own radio which was tied to Judy as well.   
“TRISHA! COME IN!”   
“This is Trisha! What can I do for ya beautiful?” The bunny asked as she looked over at Nick and stuck her tongue out.  
Nick shook his head but smiled. Only to realize something a little too late. If Trisha and Judy could communicate that means Judy could relay instructions like…  
“Whatever you do, don’t tell the fox what I am! It will drive him crazy!” Judy said triumphantly over the radio.   
Trisha began to laugh as she reached the top of the stairs and looked out over at Judy’s tower. “Playing mystery mammal?”   
“Kinda, long story, fill ya in later!” Judy’s sweet voice came over Trisha’s radio.   
Seconds later Nick heard his supervisor’s voice fill his own handset. “So where were we?” Judy asked sweetly.   
“That was cold!” Nick said with a laugh, “You don’t play fair!”   
“Yes I do!” Judy insisted, “I just like to stack the odds in my favor too!”   
“Cheater!” Nick accused playfully.   
“Pretty sly for a….what was I today?”   
“Cheetah!”   
“Why was I a cheetah again?” Judy asked playfully.   
Trisha suddenly looked over and tilted her head in curiosity.   
“I don’t wanna say it!” Nick grumbled.   
“Please?” Judy asked nicely.   
“No...”  
“Pretty please!”   
“Nope!”  
“Awww come on! Now I gotta know!” Trisha said as she gave Nick a pair of bright cute eyes, trying to sweeten the fox up.   
Nick sighed and keyed the mic, “Because you were running through my mind all morning...”  
Trisha put her paws to her mouth as she contained a little squeal. “That is sooooo gross!”   
Nick rolled his eyes, “I thought it was good!”   
“It was Nick, it was amazing!” Judy said happily over the radio.   
Atom sneezed suddenly as he opened the door to Nick’s tower and strolled in. Trisha glared at the painted dog and then looked back at Nick, “Don’t mind him, he is allergic to the fuzzy stuff!”   
With that Trisha skipped inside the tower as if it were her own home. Nick followed the others inside. The fox placed his bag on a chair by the door and chuckled. Just a few minutes prior he had been rushing out of the tower, thinking he was at risk to some kind of attack.   
Turned out Judy was just a little nervous about him meeting the brown bunny in front of him.   
Atom set his large backpack on the floor by the desk and began to open up a series of compartments. He pulled a slim looking desktop out of the bag and placed it on the desk. Followed by a simple monitor and keyboard.   
Nick noticed that the equipment was actually fairly modern, though low tech. He guessed the slim tower only had a few gigs of ram and not much when it came to storage.   
“They setting everything up?” Judy asked impatiently.   
“Yes mom!” Trisha groaned as she set her own bag down near Nick’s bed.   
“Yes mom!” Nick said playfully over the radio which earned him a grin from the cute ranger.   
“Trisha made you say that didn’t she,” Judy grumbled over the radio.   
“Maaaaaaybe!” Nick said slyly.   
Suddenly Trisha’s radio squawked to life, “Quit corrupting my firewatcher!”   
“Firewatcher? That’s not what you called him this morning when I asked about him!” Trisha teased over her own radio.   
“Oh, what did you say about me?” Nick asked curiously.   
“A lot of things!” Judy said over Nick’s radio. “Like how you are great at digging yourself into holes!”   
“Or how you have a unique way with words,” Trisha said, neglecting to key up the mics so Judy missed the comment.   
“Unique?” Nick asked curiously.   
Trisha nodded as she finally found what she had been looking for in her own backpack. The bunny pulled a small bag out and began to tear at the wrapping. It only took her a second to get her sharp digits through the plastic.   
The doe then produced several sheets and a pillow cover.   
Nick let out a long groan and then keyed up the mic, “So I got new sheets…”  
“You like them? Helped pick them out just for you!” Judy came back over the radio in a giddy manner.   
“They are purple poke-e-dots…” Nick pointed out as he watched Trisha climb up onto the bed and begin to put the sheets over the mattress.   
Nick strolled over and patted Trisha on the shoulder. The doe looked over and gave Nick a grin, “At least let me finish the sheets before joining me in bed!” She said playfully.   
Nick took a step back and his eyes went wide as he raised his paws, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean like that! I just wanted to help!”  
Trisha burst out laughing and rolled onto her back, kicking her strong feet in the air, “oh sorry Nick! I couldn’t help it!”  
“So your friend is a bit of a flirt I see,” Nick said into his walkie.   
“What did she do now?” Judy asked nervously.   
“Nothing!” Trisha shouted as Nick keyed up the radio.   
“Well let’s just all be grateful that Atom is here!” Nick said as he looked over at the painted dog who was busy setting up the new computer. Atom sneezed and then went back to his work.   
“Don’t take anything she says serious Nick, she is all bark and no bite!” Judy informed Nick who felt a little more at ease.   
Trisha however stood up on the bed so she was level with Nick and bit her lip, “I don’t know, I can bite pretty hard!” She said into her own radio so Judy could hear.   
Nick felt his eye twitch nervously as Trisha stared right at him.   
“Will have to ask Delta that when he comes back from leave,” Judy said over the radio.   
Trisha’s eyes went wide and she almost dropped her own handset. The doe had to juggle the black radio from falling to the floor. When she finally had a better grip she keyed up the radio quickly.   
“What are you talking about?! Who told you?! Was it Delta?!?!” Trisha practically screamed into the radio.   
“No, it was you…just now!” Judy laughed.   
Nick chuckled as he watched Trisha’s eye twitch. Judy just earned a little more respect from the fox who liked the fact his supervisor had this way with mammals. Able to read them was one thing, making them admit a secret like that was another.   
“When I get to that tower of yours I swear! I am dunking your head in a lake!” Trisha shouted as she looked at the tower in the distance.   
“How red is she right now?” Judy asked over Nick’s radio.   
Trisha looked over at the fox and growled.   
“Pretty red!” Nick said nervously as he raised his paws in a defensive manner.   
“Wish I was there so I could see it!”   
“Me too,” Nick said slyly.   
Atom sneezed again from the desk.   
“Oh hush!” Trisha corrected the painted dog who chuckled.   
The bunny then returned to setting up Nick’s bed. The fox insisted on helping but the ranger wouldn’t hear it. She did however make a few flirtatious comments about how eager he seemed to join her under the sheets. Nick rolled his eyes but smiled at Trisha. He couldn’t explain it but he liked this ranger. He had been worried that the parks department would send some strict law pusher. Instead they sent a playful doe that was starting to grow on him. Once done Trisha sat down on the now purple dotted bed and patted a spot next to her.   
Nick approached the bed and hesitated for a moment before taking a seat next to the doe. Atom stood up from the desk and began to lead some wires out the door where he began to work on a kind of uplink to put on the roof.   
Trisha scooted a little closer to Nick which caused him to look down at the doe with hesitation.   
“Two things,” Trisha said sweetly. Nick watched as she reached under the bed and produced a can of the beer he had confiscated from the female preds earlier that week. Nick looked at the can nervously, wondering how much trouble he was about to be in. “This is really crappy beer, remind me to bring you something proper on the next supply drop!”   
“Hey don’t forget to-“ Nick began but Trisha gave him a slap on the arm.   
“Arg, hate that!” She groaned as she put the can back under the bed.   
“What’s the second thing?” Nick asked nervously.   
Trisha took in a deep breath as she looked at Atom and then back to Nick.   
“She really likes you,” She said softly.   
Nick was taken aback by this information but was also somewhat excited. His feelings though changed when Trisha put a paw on his, her eyes full of sadness.   
“Which is why I have to ask you to do something for me,” Trisha said sadly.   
“So do you have internet yet?” Judy’s voice came over Nick’s radio.   
The fox looked at his walkie and then back to Trisha who nodded, still holding his other paw in her own.   
“Not yet, but Atom is working on it!” Nick said quickly before returning back to the conversation with Trisha.   
“Take it slow okay?” Trisha said.   
“Slow? What do you-“   
Trisha shook her head and the fox realized it was pointless to even try to lie.   
“I love Judy very much,” Trisha began, “I can’t see her get hurt again.”  
“Again?” Nick asked quickly. His bright green eyes filled with concern.   
“It’s not my place to tell you, just know when the time comes she will fill you in. You should know that she really seems to like you. Which is good. But you have to be careful with her, okay? Being out here alone kinda gets to some mammals. They sometimes get attached real quickly to certain ideas” Trisha said as she gave Nick’s paw a squeeze. “Or certain foxes”   
Nick nodded slowly.  
“You got yourself an amazing mammal in that tower over there. She is probably the best friend anyone could ever hope to have,” Trisha explained as she looked at the tower. Nick’s eyes went over to Judy’s tower as well and he sighed.   
“Hey Judy,” Trisha said into her own radio. Nick looked back in time to see the bunny holding her walkie. He felt a little worried as to what the doe might do next. “His eyes are green! Like super bright green!”  
“Thanks Trisha!” Judy squealed happily.   
“HEY!!!” Nick said as he tried to grab the doe’s radio only to have it held out of reach by the giggling ranger.   
“How did you know she didn’t know my eye color?” Nick growled.   
“Oh yeah, she asked me before I arrived to try and figure that out!” Trisha said happily. “Had to get you close to be sure! Those are some bright emeralds you got there!”   
Atom entered the tower once more with a large smile on his face. He gave the two mammals a thumbs up. Signaling he was done with his work.   
Though Nick wanted to try and get more information about Judy from Trisha the ranger insisted he get acclimated to the new computer. Not that he would be able to do much with it. As Atom silently showed Nick the basics Trisha excused herself outside. Nick could hear her talking on the radio with Judy and he felt a pang of jealousy. Wishing he could be speaking to his supervisor instead.   
Nick got the hang of the new computer pretty quickly. There wasn’t much he could do on it so it only took a few minutes to become a pro. Atom hadn’t just set up a computer though. He showed Nick a new radio that he had brought for the tower.   
Atom walked outside the tower for a moment and got Trisha who came in with a rather big grin on her face. Her eyes going to Nick who could tell she had been gossiping to Judy about the fox.   
The painted dog pointed at the radio and then Nick. Trisha took the hint and explained what the painted dog had done. As it turned out the new radio was for the rangers in the region. Nick would now be able to contact them if he needed. However it was really just for emergencies and not like long chats.   
“It’s not like your Judy radio,” Trisha teased.   
Nick beamed at that name. It fit so very well since the radio was his main contact to his new favorite mammal.   
“You can call us at the ranger station whenever you need now though!” Trisha explained happily. She then hopped up and gave Nick a hug around the neck and nuzzled into his cheek, “Best friends ever! Well 2nd to Judy I guess!”   
The fox gave Trisha a weak smile, feeling awkward at how friendly Trisha was being but just notching it up to her being a bunny.   
Nick had actually enjoyed the company of his fellow park employees but sadly the meeting had to come to an end. Now that Nick’s new tech was set up they had to return to base. Atom gave Nick a friendly handshake and smile, remaining silent during his whole visit.  
Trisha however gave Nick a warm hug around the waist before departing. Nick walked his guests down the tower steps and to the path that would lead them back to their transportation. Apparently the two had taken some kind of all-terrain vehicle to get to the tower but had to park it down the path a ways.   
Just before they left Trisha turned to look at Nick, “You know, it only seems fair you get some info on Judy right? Since she got your eye color and everything!”   
“Yeah, thanks to a certain blabber bunny!” Nick teased.   
Trisha beamed, brushing off the insult easily, “You know one of the reasons Judy loves the forest?”   
“Because you can pee where ever you want?” Nick asked playfully.  
Trisha giggled but shook her head, “Besides that!”  
“No idea!” Nick admitted.   
“Green is her favorite color,” Trisha said as she pointed to her bright blue eyes. Nick took the hint and realized she was referring to his own bright green eyes. “Thought you would like to know.”  
“Appreciate it,” Nick said happily, “If you’re ever in the region again feel free to drop by! Maybe bring some proper beer!”   
“Oh you know it!” Trisha said and gave the fox a thumbs up before turning to stroll down the path with Atom.   
Nick remained at the edge of the path for a bit before he finally keyed up the radio which he had been off of for what felt like forever, “So Trisha seems nice!”   
“Oh I love her!” Judy said happily, “We are best friends!”  
“What does that make me?” Nick teased, his bold behavior getting the better of him.   
“Don’t know,” Judy said softly, “We will just have to see!”  
“Take it slow okay?” Trisha’s words rang through Nick’s mind. He brushed the memory aside though as he began to stroll back to his tower.   
“You know she did give me a little info about you,” Nick teased.   
“What?!?! She didn’t!! What did she say?” Judy asked quickly.   
“Your favorite color”  
“Oh? Ohhhhh!” Judy said nervously.   
“Yeah”  
“Well they were staring at me from across the bar for so long, guess the color just grew on me,” Judy whispered into the radio.   
Nick chuckled, “Just like purple is starting to grow on me,” Nick said lovingly. He thought for a moment and then keyed the microphone once more, “But not on bed sheets!! Come on!! What did I do to deserve that?!”   
Judy’s sweet giggles filled the radio and Nick smiled as he drank in the lovely sound.   
“Fine! Next time someone steals your sheets we can have you pick okay?”  
“Sounds like a deal!” Nick shot back as he climbed the steps.   
“So you got to meet Atom too today!” Judy pointed out as Nick reached the top of his tower.   
“Oh yeah, nice guy, but he just wouldn’t shut up,” Nick said jokingly.   
“Hahahaha, yeah he is such a gossip!” Judy joined in. “Delta and him have a sign language all their own, so they can communicate sometimes. Must be a painted dog thing.”  
“So this Delta is a painted dog too?” Nick asked quizzically.   
“Yeah, he is fun! Also very loyal, you would like him, your humor is just as bad as his!”   
“I think you mean just as good!”  
“I know what I said,” Judy teased.   
“So he and Trisha are an item then?” Nick asked as he tried to imagine the brown doe with a painted dog.   
“Oh yeah, they have been flirting for a while! Well like more flirting than Trisha normally does with others at least.” Judy responded. This raised a few questions in Nick’s mind.   
“So a canine and a bunny?” Nick asked slowly over the radio. Testing the waters.   
“Yeah. They are great together. Think it’s kinda sweet.”  
“A prey and a pred...” Nick said softly more to himself but his paw had keyed the mic.   
“Is there a problem with that?” Judy asked. Her tone was not one of anger, but of curiosity. Like she was judging Nick by what he said next.   
“Hey as long as they click who am I to judge?” Nick admitted. He had no real problem with that kind of relationship. He couldn’t really see himself going for something like that though. He felt he needed someone strong and confident. Many prey mammals would most likely act nervous around the fox.   
No he didn’t think he could date a prey. He needed someone like him! Or maybe someone like Judy?  
“What about you?” Judy asked nervously.   
“What about me?” Nick asked absent mindedly as he sat back at his desk and began to fiddle with the new computer.   
“You think you could ever be into something like that?” Judy asked softly.   
“Not sure, really...” Nick muttered. The conversation turning a little deep. Nick remembered what Trisha had said and suddenly felt a little nervous.   
“Hey Nick, I’ll be right back, got a call!”   
“I’ll be here,” Nick muttered.   
To Nick’s surprise he actually heard Judy’s voice come over the radio once more. Though the conversation was not directed at him.  
“Trisha you there?” Judy asked. Her voice sounding distant as she spoke into a different radio.   
Nick suddenly realized that Judy must have left the channel open and was talking to someone else. He tried to key up his own mic but couldn’t since Judy had the frequency tied down.   
“Go ahead cutie!” Trisha said happily.   
“Did you say anything to Nick?” Judy asked quickly.   
“I said lots of things to Nick. Like Hi. I’m Trisha. This is Atom. What’s a good looking mammal like you working for the parks service? Stuff like that!” Trisha said jokingly. Her voice sounded odd since it was coming over one radio only to be transmitted to Nick as well.   
“No I mean about me!?” Judy said anxiously.   
There was a pause over the radio.   
“Judy! You have your mic open!” Nick tried to shout but it was no use.   
“Maybe…” Trisha responded to Judy’s question.   
“What? I can tell something is up! He is acting funny!”   
“Hey now!” Nick shot back to Judy, even though he knew she wouldn’t hear him.   
“I just…listen Judy I am just looking out for you!” Trisha said nervously.   
“What did you do?!?”   
“I just asked him to take it slow!”   
“What?! Slow?? How? Why would you say that?”   
“Because I know you goofball! I can hear it in your voice! This is just like what happened with that wolf over in meadowlands 2 years back!”   
“That was different! She and I were just friends!”   
“Yeah, and when you two finally met! What happened?”   
“Stop!” Judy practically shouted.   
“Judy, you know I am right!” Trisha pointed out, “And that was just someone being your friend…This is something else!”  
“What do you mean?” Judy asked nervously.   
“Really? You want me to spell it out for you?” Trisha asked firmly.   
Nick sat, knowing full well he wanted to hear the rest. He wanted to know what Judy was thinking. It felt like a question he wanted to know the answer to all his life.   
Something inside his mind though stirred. Something he should be proud of. It took all his will power to stand up. He slowly turned the volume on the radio down till he could barely hear the voices coming through. He then strolled over to his bed and laid down.   
He could barely hear the muffled conversation that continued on the open frequency. He started silently cursing himself. Why was he doing this? Judy was probably revealing some important stuff right now! All he had to do was listen!  
No, it wasn’t right. He respected Judy too much to do this to her. He actually felt kind of bad for listening in as long as he did. He began to mull things over in his mind. Wondering what he should say to Judy when she was done talking to Trisha.   
“Do I tell her I heard that?” Nick asked himself as he stared up at the ceiling of his tower.  
The fox lost track of time as his thoughts wandered to what to say to Judy next time they spoke.   
He almost missed his name coming from the radio. Nick’s ears twitched slightly and he opened his eyes. He looked over at his desk and quickly stood up and grabbed the walkie.   
“Hey Judy!” Nick said quickly as he turned the volume back up.   
“Oh Nick! Thank goodness! I have been trying to reach you for like 5 minutes! You okay?”  
Nick smirked, “Yeah Judy I am ok!”   
“Don’t do that to me! I got scared!” Judy admitted.   
“What? Worried Trisha came back to drag me out into the woods?”   
“Wouldn’t put it past her!” Judy teased.   
“So Judy, ummm…” Nick said nervously. Trying to think what the best way of telling Judy he may have heard some of the conversation between Judy and Trisha.   
He let go of the mic button and thought for a moment.   
“So you wanna hear about how I first met Trisha?” Judy asked in a bubbly voice.   
Nick smirked, there was so much tension in the air. It had to be obvious. Judy though didn’t seem to want to deal with it. Neither did Nick. Why did they anyways? Couldn’t they just enjoy each others company without the awkwardness?   
“Oh this has to be good!” Nick said excitedly.   
“So there I was running on my otter paws,” Judy began.   
“Cheetah today,” Nick reminded her.   
“Oh that’s right, thank you,” Judy giggled. “So there I was running through the woods at super speeds when suddenly this mass of brown fur collides into me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed meeting two of my favorite O/Cs in this chapter. 
> 
> For more Atom please visit we just call them Nighthowlers over at Fanfic.
> 
> For more Trisha and all her flirtatious ways check out: We Just call them Nighthowlers and We just call them Extras.


	12. So We Just Sit and Wait?

-Day 8-

Nick had just finished up at the comfort station for the morning. He hadn't run into his three crazy lake friends lately and part of him kind of missed them. He hadn't seen anyone since Trisha and Atom had come for the install. Yesterday Nick had spent the whole day just sitting and looking out his window. Which in fairness was the whole of the job. Today however he was hoping for something different.

Judy had reminded him that his first few days had been very odd. Normally they didn't have nearly this much activity going on and that he was very lucky to have had the crazy adventures he had been on.

Nick rubbed his back which was still sore from the fall over My Boss is Trying to Kill me Mountain, he didn't feel so lucky about that one.

It wasn't all bad though. He had Judy to talk to and they spent hours just chatting about pure nonsense. They had decided to pace themselves though as to not run out of topics. Yesterday was spent talking about movies. A certain one in general.

"Then the part where they are standing over that giant pit and she just looks at Duke and says 'Duke! I am your mother!' " Judy exclaimed excitedly and began to squeal.

Nick chuckled and shook his head. He had never been the biggest fan of Sci/Fi but if Judy enjoyed it he guess he could nerd out with her.

"You pandas are such nerds!" He teased which earned him a few choice words from the sweet sounding voice.

That was yesterday though. Today they hadn't exactly picked a topic. Nor had he picked a mammal to use as Judy's new identity.

Nick leaned back in his desk chair and stretched. His eyes went to the computer and he sighed. He had already explored the computers systems and found it had a few games on it. Nothing major. He had already mastered the checkers since the computer was pretty dumb. Sadly he couldn't connect online otherwise he would challenge Judy to a few games.

"So gonna be under the falls for a bit, ill check in later," Judy advised over the walkie.

"When are they installing my waterfall shower again?" Nick teased.

"You just got a new computer and sheets! Don't push your luck!" Judy said playfully.

Nick looked back at his bed, "Yeah…new sheets..." He grumbled as he eyed the purple dots all over his bed.

Judy's end went silent and Nick put the walkie back in the charger. Unlike Nick, Judy didn't visit the comfort station near her tower every day. She was apparently near a waterfall and she insisted on using it to get clean.

Nick closed his eyes as he tried to imagine what it all must look like. Trees surrounding a small little lake that was fed its water via a waterfall that was nestled into the side of a rock formation.

The fox's thoughts wandered to more heated ideas. He tried to avoid the thoughts but soon images of different mammals washing themselves underneath the waterfall invaded his mind. As he tried to focus on one kind of mammal it would slowly morph into another one. A wolf would turn into a bear, then shrink into an otter, and then change into a coyote.

All of them though had one very distinct trait. The bright purple eyes that looked back at him.

Nick took in a deep breath as he slowly opened his eyes. His thoughts remaining on the one thing he knew about Judy, her eyes.

Nick put his feet up on the desk and stretched once more. He slipped slightly and he accidently moved the mouse which caused the computer to hum back to life from its sleep.

Nick looked at the screen that flipped on and studied the desktop. The wallpaper was the parks logo in a sea of green. To the left side of the screen were a series of icons. Some for the weather software, others for documents, and then a small internet icon sat on its own.

Nick shrugged and decided it was worth checking out. He hadn't actually even tried using the internet since the install. Mainly because Judy had said it was so slow it was kind of pointless to have.

With no real site in mind Nick just double clicked the internet icon to see how it loaded.

The screen filled with a new window and the computer made a small noise as it processed the task. It wasn't the slowest internet around but Nick still felt like it was just dragging on.

Finally the desktop finished loading and Nick looked at the main homepage. He wasn't surprised as to what he saw. It was the parks department's main homepage. Made sense, it was their computer after all so they probably had this set up as a default.

Nick scrolled through the page and looked at the various links. His eyes leaving the computer from time to time to scan the horizon. Doing his best to remain vigilant and not get tunnel vision. Judy had made a joke yesterday that if he stopped another fire they may send him a coffee machine and proper coffee. The fox knew it was a joke but it was still worth a shot!

When Nick's eyes came back to the screen they stopped on one of the links marked: Gallery.

A thought popped into his mind. Maybe they had pictures of the employees! Sure they didn't take his picture when he first joined but he had only taken a temp job. Someone like Judy may have a picture or two in here.

"Oh Judy! You are going down!" He chuckled as he clicked the link and waited for the next page to load.

The wait was agonizing as the computer processed the new task, but it finally finished and the fox began to scan the page.

There were actually a lot of galleries to check. Whoever ran the website was a real shutterbug and took tons of pictures. Nick decided to go for the most recent one marked: Beach day!

There was a small paragraph at the top of the page explaining where the pictures were from. Apparently the parks department had arranged a beach day for some of the teams at the end of the summer and had taken them all for a cook out at one of the larger lakes in the region.

There were pictures of all sorts of mammals. A few of the pictures had captions under them.

"Firewatchers keeping an eye on the cook!" One read. Nick looked at the picture and saw a few mammals surrounding a grill and playfully staring at a buffalo who had a weak smile on his face as he cooked some lunch over the fire.

Nick studied the mammals in the picture. He cursed his luck as he saw they all wore sunglasses. So the only hint he had of Judy was now blocked. He studied the mammals in the pictures and picked out three females.

There was a cheetah in a light green shirt, she reminded Nick a little of Tammy. Then there was a wolf in a swimming top and shorts. She had a nice figure on her Nick thought. Then a gray bunny in a pink button up shirt with her arms crossed. "She would barely be able to see over the sill of her tower." Nick thought with a chuckle.

Nick continued to scroll down the page and came across more images. All of them though had images of mammals wearing sunglasses. He shook his head and guessed he wasn't going to have much luck.

Nick still enjoyed the images though as he saw mammals of all varieties enjoying a day off together. He stopped when he came across one of two does. He recognized Trisha and his eyes went wide. The brown bunny wasn't in her normal ranger outfit. She was clad in a bright blue bikini and was laying on her back on top of a beach towel.

"Geeze! Way to go Trisha," Nick whistled, though he wouldn't normally go for a bunny he had to admit she had obviously been taking care of herself.

Trisha was laying next to another doe who was resting on her stomach. It was the gray bunny Nick had seen in the other picture. The gray mammal had her eyes closed as she rested close to her friend. The two does warming themselves in the sun.

Nick saved the image in his mind to tease Trisha about later. He then scrolled down till he reached the bottom of the page. There was a large group picture with all the mammals smiling at the camera. Nick looked through the crowd and sighed. There were so many different females that it was hard to even begin to guess which one was Judy.

Nick just hoped the other galleries would be a little more helpful in his search.

Sadly they weren't.

There were tons of galleries filled with pictures of the different parks employees. Nick even saw Judy's name mentioned once or twice. But it was always lumped in with a bunch of other names in a group picture and none of them were in order.

Nick felt he had narrowed it down though to a very attractive timber wolf, a dhole, a painted dog, otter, and…this wasn't really narrowing it down was it..

The fox groaned and rubbed his eyes as he looked through the pictures once more. The only mammals he recognized was Trisha and Atom. Trisha actually seemed to be pretty popular. She was in several pictures, always smiling and showing off those big blue eyes of hers. She also had a playful demeanor. One of the pics Nick enjoyed was her putting her ball cap on another park employee. The gray bunny he had seen in the beach pictures. Trisha pulled the bill of the cap down though so it covered the bunnies face. Nick could tell though both the does were enjoying the moment and giggling.

"Guess I can see why Trisha and Judy get along so much," Nick chuckled as he leaned back in his chair and stared at the image.

Nick finally gave up on his search and closed the window. Guessing he wouldn't find out Judy's real identity today. He did however like the purple eyed coyote that had crossed his mind earlier and decided that was Judy's species for the day.

"Oh my gosh that was so refreshing!" Judy's voice filled the tower from Nick's radio.

"Speak of the mammal," Nick said before reaching for the device that kept him in contact with his supervisor. "Have a good shower boss?"

"Amazing! Something about the cool water and breeze is just so refreshing in the morning!" Judy exclaimed.

"Just gotta watch for those hikers, wouldn't want to give them too much of a show!" Nick teased.

"Hey now!" Judy giggled, "First off they should feel honored for that kind of show!"

"I know I would be," Nick said to himself.

"Second, I always wear a swim suit when using my waterfall!"

"Oh your waterfall?" Nick asked as he looked over his shoulder at Judy's tower.

"Darn straight!"

"So we should name it then!"

"Guess we should," Judy said sweetly.

"How about coyote falls?"

There was a pause on the radio, "I would make a cute coyote!"

Nick groaned, Judy still not giving him any clue as to what she was.

"I would have a cute coyote tail, and a cute coyote snout, and" Judy began to list off different things about her that would be cute.

"A cute coyote butt," Nick added playfully, pushing their normal conversation standards a little.

"Oh I already have a cute butt! Just ask all the hikers near my waterfall!" Judy teased.

Nick laughed so hard at that he started wheezing.

"Might need to start going on more hikes!" Nick suggested.

"Oh really?" Judy asked slyly, "And where would these hikes take you?"

"North," Nick said plainly. Both Judy and he knew that her region was to the north of his own.

"Mmm, heard the views are beautiful," Judy chuckled.

"So are the firewatchers," Nick added.

"Awwwwww," Judy said sweetly, "Nick! You always know how to make me smile!"

"I try!"

"You succeed!"

There were a few moments of pleasant and silence. Nick had started to enjoy these moments. Not in a "thank goodness she shut up" kind of way. But more in a happy to know Judy was out there and just enjoy the moment kind of way.

"So I browsed the parks website," Nick mentioned.

"Oh really? Keeping up to date on all our policies and procedures?" Judy chuckled.

"No, just checking out the photo galleries."

There was more silence which caused Nick to grin. He didn't plan to mention he had been unsuccessful just yet. He wanted to let Judy squirm a little.

"Oh really?" Judy came back nervously, "Anything good?"

"Well saw Atom's smiling mug," Nick started, "And Trisha in a swim suit!"

"Oh beach day!" Judy said happily.

"Did you have fun?" Nick asked slyly. Trying to see if Judy would let anything slip.

"So much fun!" Judy admitted happily.

"Hang out by the grill?" Nick asked slowly.

"Nice try," Judy shot back.

"What?"

"Don't what me! I know what you are getting at!" Judy said with a laugh. "It aint gonna work!"

"Awww come on!"

"Noooooope! Just gonna have to deal with a coyote today!" Judy shot back.

"Least you have nice eyes," Nick muttered.

"Awww," Judy began to say, "Still nope!"

"Damn!"

-Day 9-

"Juuuuuuudy!" Nick groaned over the radio.

"Niiiiiiiick!" Judy responded.

"I am so bored!"

"Well what did you expect? We are firewatchers!"

"But there isn't a fire!" Nick shot back.

"Which is kind of a good thing don't ya think?"

"Fox's need stimulation to survive!"

"Hehehehe," Judy came back, giggling like a high schooler.

Nick rolled his eyes, "really?!"

"What kind of stimulation huh?" Judy asked playfully.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know!"

"That's why I asked," Judy said in a rather risqué tone.

Nick reached over and took a sip from his cup. The liquid stung the back of his throat. It wasn't exactly water. An open bottle sat on the desk by the computer.

"Mental stimulation," Nick responded.

"Oohhhhhh," Judy muttered, "So the boring kind?"

"Yeah, the boring kind," Nick grumbled, "Just like this work!"

-Day 10-

"Niiiiiick," Came a sweet sounding voice nearby.

"Noooo…"groaned the fox who currently had his pillow pressed against his head.

"Ohh Niiiiiick?" The voice came in garbled.

"Nooooooo!" Nick shouted.

"TWO FORKS PICK UP YOUR RADIO!" Judy shouted through the small device.

Nick felt like his head split open and winced. "Hate her...so much...right now..." The fox grumbled as he slowly rose from his bed. The sun was still rising and Nick could tell it was still early morning.

"She better have a good reason…"Nick grumbled some more.

"Yeah, I'm here…what's up Judy?" Nick said as he keyed up the mic and scratched his sides. His eyes falling closed as he tried to shield his pupils from the very very very bright sun.

"Good morning!" Judy said sweetly. Nick hated this! He couldn't stay mad at her, not even for 5 freaking seconds.

"Good morning, what do you want?" he asked as he looked at his bed, slightly annoyed he wasn't in it.

"I just love how much of a morning mammal you are!" Judy responded in the same sweet tone.

"Morning? No! Anything before 7am is still night time to me!" Nick groaned.

"Fine, guess I'll have to get someone else to help me with a task."

"Sounds good, back to bed now!"

"Awww, come on Nick! Where is your spirit of adventure?"

"It's still waking up!" Nick said as he fell face first on the bed.

"Nick this is serious!"

"Then call the rangers!" Nick teased as he stretched.

"Don't tempt me! Trisha is our current region ranger! I will call her and have her come round and kick your butt out of bed!"

"You're no fun!" Nick teased as he sat up in bed. Knowing that he had no real choice. "So what deadly adventure are you sending me on now?"

"The storm last night knocked out our phone lines to the head office. Need you to go and see if the break is in your region" Judy explained.

"It's way too early for this!"

"Oh hush, you could use the fresh air!" Judy teased.

"Is there time for coffee?" Nick groaned.

"Yes of course, you can tell me what mammal I am today while we wait!" Judy said playfully.

Nick chuckled as he shuffled over to the coffee put and began mixing a concoction that would hopefully wake him up.

"You ever seen a dhole- before?"

"Only when I look in the mirror!" Judy giggled.

Nick chuckled. It may be early. It may be a bit cold. The coffee may be terrible. But that giggle made everything worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are now all caught up on Ao3 with this story. 
> 
> Will try and take some time to bring my other stories over here soon! 
> 
> In the meantime I hope you enjoy Firewatch!


	13. Cold mornings, cold memories

After Nick had had his coffee and gotten dressed the fox gathered some gear for a bit of a hike. Judy had advised him he would be traveling pretty far north in his region to check some telephone lines.   
Nick was actually a little excited when he heard this news and made a comment about how far north exactly. Judy took the hint and informed him just far enough to see the canyon that separates their regions.   
The fox was a little disheartened by this. He didn’t realize just how far Judy and he were. He had thought that maybe they were just a day or twos hike away from one another when it reality it would take a very long time to navigate the way to her tower.   
Nick tried not to let the news get him down though. He kept reminding himself that he would see her one day. Maybe at the end of summer when the parks department threw a party to celebrate a successful summer. Thoughts of meeting other mammals in parks gear filled his thoughts.   
All of them surrounding a grill while a buffalo cooked up some Beatle burgers. Nick’s arm wrapped around the waist of a purple eyed mammal as they shared a few drinks and laughs.   
Was that too much? An arm around the waist? Would she be okay with that? Nick had to think for a moment about the problem he might face when finally meeting Judy. How would she want to be treated face to face?   
The thoughts filled the fox with a kind of anxious happiness. He wished the days would go faster and that the end of summer would hurry up and get there.   
For now though he focused on the present. He had a job to do and a fellow firewatcher to keep him company over the radio.   
As Nick descended his tower he headed north. The path was actually one he had traveled a little bit before. His first day as a firewatcher had brought him through a narrow canyon from the lake. Now though he would use it to get to the phone line poles that went through his region to Judy’s tower.   
As Nick came to the bottom of a steep path he noticed the temperature drop. This area was still covered in shadows and the sun hadn’t had a chance to warm the canyon. He felt the cool air wash over him and it felt very refreshing.   
“Wow! So it can get pretty cold out here!” Nick radioed over to Judy.   
“Oh yeah, the canyons and fields can be quite cool early in the morning,” Judy explained, “not that you would know anything about getting up early!”  
“I need my beauty sleep! If I don’t get 12 hours I just can’t be seen by my adoring public,” Nick teased.   
Judy's laugh perked him right up as the canyon echoed with her transmission.   
“I bet the ladies just line up to see that confident smile of yours!” Judy said sweetly.   
“Oh yeah, wonder if there would be any dhole- waiting in that line?” Nick asked playfully. Today Judy’s species was that of a dhole. Nick liked the idea of her being another canine.   
“Right up front!” Judy said sweetly.   
Nick smirked as he climbed over a smoothed boulder and took a moment to check his map. Bread about to leave the familiar path and go down a new route. He double checked his bearings and then set off into a new region.  
“So you used to the cold?” Judy asked softly. Nick heard some shuffling coming from her end of the radio as she moved something across her desk.   
“Yeah, not just for being a fox either, used to spend a lot of time in Tundra town back in the city!”  
“Really? Never been to tundra town!” Judy announced.   
“You dhole- normally like the warmer climate so it makes sense!” Nick teased.   
Judy giggled over the frequency.   
“What about you? Which district did you hang out in the most?” Judy asked.   
“We normally wandered all over the city,” Nick admitted.   
“We?” Judy asked in a curious tone.   
“Yeah, me, Finnick, and Debbie…” the last name burned as it left his mouth. He hadn’t said her name in forever and it felt weird repeating the simple word.   
He hadn’t been thinking, his mind had been off guard while talking to Judy. It just felt so right speaking to her that he just said whatever popped into his mind. This time however it had come back to bite him.   
Nick didn’t realize it but he had fallen silent for a while. His mind going back to a beautiful vixen who gave him a seductive wink.   
“Nick?!” Judy’s voice finally brought the fox back to reality.  
“Yeah?”   
“Oh thank goodness, Nick are you okay?”   
“Yeah, sorry, how long have I been silent?”   
“I have been trying to raise you for 5 minutes!!”   
“Judy I am sorry, I just, I get like that is all...”  
“Nick you don’t have to say anything, I am just glad you are okay!” Judy said softly. “You are okay right?”   
“I will be,” Nick muttered.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” Judy asked nervously. “You don’t have to, but sometimes talking can help!”  
Nick drew in a deep breath. “Just promise me one thing...”  
“Anything Nick,” Judy responded quickly.   
“I don’t want to go into too much detail... so maybe no questions yet?” Nick muttered.   
“I won’t ask anything Nick. You just tell me what you want. I will always have an ear for you,” Judy said sweetly, “A dhole- ear which I can only assume is good at listening!”   
Nick chuckled nervously. Knowing the next part of the conversation was going to be rough.   
“I used to date this vixen back in the city, her name was Debbie. I just called her Caboose...”  
“Caboose?” Judy asked then cursed, “Sorry, already broke the no question rule. I’ll be quiet!”   
Nick chuckled at the sweet voice’s hijinks and suddenly didn’t feel so nervous.   
“We ran into each other at a train yard in the industrial part of tundra town. She was living in a caboose at the time. So the name just stuck”   
Judy remained silent on the other side of the radio. Allowing the fox to say what he wanted. Though he couldn’t see Judy he felt she was standing right next to him. Her purple eyes gazing into his as she listened to his dad tale. If she was here what would she do? Hold his paw? Hug him? Or just stand there and watch him as the tears filled his eyes?   
“She and I clicked. We used to do a few odd jobs together with my buddy Finnick. Life was good till...” he froze. He couldn’t finish his story. It was too much right now. Judy however decided to finish the story for him.   
“She did something stupid and lost you,” the sweet voice said. “Which is why you’re here...”  
“Yeah, something like that,” Nick muttered, his voice shaking slightly.   
“Can I say something that will sound super inappropriate?” Judy asked which caused Nick to tilt his head slightly. The sadness in his gut replaced with curiosity.   
“I encourage it!” Nick said, his playful demeanor returning.   
“Okay, ummm…” Judy suddenly sounded nervous. “So just…don’t read into this the wrong way or anything...”   
“Oh this is gonna be good!” Nick said playfully.   
“Shut up!” Judy giggled. “Okay!” Nick heard Judy take a deep breath.   
“I am glad that happened to you,” Judy began. Nick smiled. Which was weird. Why would he smile when someone like Judy who was supposed to be his friend said she was glad he had suffered so much? Nick however knew almost instantly where the sweet voice was going. “I know it sounds mean and this is gonna sound super greedy…but”   
There was a pause as Judy released her mic.   
Nick could tell what was going through her mind because it was the same thing going through his. He waited though, wanting her to say it.   
“It brought you here…” Judy mumbled softly. Before the transmission ended though she let out a soft whisper. Nick had trouble understanding what the words were but his mind started to fill in the blanks. It sounded like she said “To me”. Nick wanted to say something but thought better of it.   
There was a pleasant yet awkward silence in the air as both mammals tried to process what Judy had just said. The silence must have been killing her though because Judy soon piped up.   
“So listen your here, it is a beautiful day, and you have me,” Judy explained. “I mean you have me to umm talk to and get happy with and….wow. I am just digging this hole deeper!”   
“Glad to see I’m not the only one skilled at digging those holes,” Nick teased.   
Though the fox had just revealed a very bad part of his past he didn’t feel so bad. He remembered sitting in a bar in Zootopia after it happened. His eyes had lost their color, empty beer bottles all around him, Finnick doing his best to get the fox out of a rut. Only to get mad at Nick and start cursing. Those had been dark times. It had gotten to the point he didn’t want to talk about it.   
With Judy it felt like he was draining a poison from his body. Just telling her that small fact had been enough for him to think about a certain vixen and not feel so much dread. Judy was like a medicine that would slowly help him get over his dark times.   
Nick slowed his pace for a second as he remembered Trisha’s request to take things slow. Could he? Judy was proving to be one of his greatest confidants and she was helping him get through some very dark times.   
The brown bunny was right though. Nick realized that he and Judy had only known each other for less than two weeks and he was already spilling his guts to her. He was normally better at this.   
That was when he realized something. Sure it hadn’t been two weeks yet. It had however been constant though. Judy was the only one he talked to out here. Plus he used that radio so darn much he had to carry around a spare battery since he burned through its energy. That just showed that though it had been a short time, they had spent almost all of it together.   
Well not so much together.   
“We Dholes are very talented diggers….I assume...” Judy teased which brought Nick back to reality.   
“Well the evidence is pretty clear,” Nick shot back and chuckled.   
The two shared a laugh as Nick proceeded down his path.  
The fox suddenly perked up when he saw another supply cache. This one was very old though and instead of being bright orange it was painted white. Though he thought it was weird he investigated the cache anyways.   
“Guess who found another supply cache?” Nick said over the radio as he approached. “Woah…this one doesn’t have a lock.”  
“Really? All of them should be secured,” Judy said anxiously, “unless it was abandoned. We have a pawful of them out there that don’t get used anymore so the locks are relocated.”   
Nick opened the cache and saw a few pine cones and leaves. There wasn’t anything very interesting. He did however notice a flyer inside the cache which raised some concern. It was a notice for a missing mammal. A bear smiled at Nick from the paper and it listed some details.   
“So, do mammals go missing around here a lot?” Nick asked as he looked at the flyer.   
“First off, that was darkly random.” Judy began hesitantly. “Secondly, yeah, sometimes. Some mammals wander out here from time to time and just fade away. I am sure it’s the same in the city though.”   
“Makes sense I guess,” Nick muttered as he closed the cache. “I found a flyer in the cache for a missing bear.”   
“Some of those are super old. So they may have been found by now but no one took the time to come all the way out here to gather the flyers,” Judy suggested. Trying to calm the fox.   
“Either that or the parks department is recruiting sacrifices for their cult!” Nick teased.   
“Damn, the other sacrifices weren’t this smart. Looks like you figured out our plot of world domination!” Judy giggled.   
“Saving the forest and civilization! Just call be the fantastic fox!”   
“Fantastic? Meh…maybe the reasonably okay fox.” Judy teased.   
Nick chuckled as he strolled back onto the main path. It only took him a few minutes to pass a series of boulders and round a corner. He let out a low whistle at the small valley before him. It was a rather beautiful sight. It was even better when he spotted a series of telephone poles in the distance. Beyond them sat Judy’s tower.   
Though it was still pretty far away this was the closest he had ever been to her tower. It felt kind of nice. He wished there was an easier way for him to get to her. It would be nice to just check the telephone poles and then stroll to her tower.   
He wondered what she would say if he just started heading her way. Would she be mad? It would mean he was abandoning his region. However part of him had a feeling she wouldn’t stop him. If she did get mad it probably wouldn’t be for very long either.   
These thoughts filled the Fox’s mind as he headed towards the telephone poles. His sharp eyes picking out the black cable that was strung from one pole to another.   
“Well found the poles, wire seems intact so far, I’ll try and check as far as I can.” Nick reported as he approached the first pole.   
“Awesome! I have gotten reports from the other regions and they said their cables are still intact for the most part.” Judy advised.   
“Well fingers crossed everything is good here,” Nick began when a thought crossed his mind. “So just out of curiosity how far across is the canyon between our regions?”   
“Far enough to keep any nosey Fox’s out,” Judy teased.   
Nick smirked at his walkie and let out a defeated sigh.   
“Seriously though Nick. It’s really far…plus you have to stay in your region to keep watch,” Judy trailed off.   
“I understand,” Nick said softly before adding, “can you blame me for trying?”   
“Nope, especially since I was on one side of the ravine the other night contemplating the same thing,” Judy admitted. She suddenly sounded nervous. “I mean I was out on a hike and just so happened…umm...What’s the status of the poles again??”   
Nick stopped at another pole and looked up, seeing no issues he continued to follow the line. “Wait, so you can get to the cliff from your tower?”   
“That’s not important...”   
“Think it is! How about this! You stand on one side and I’ll throw you a rope!”   
“No Nick, that wouldn’t work!”  
“Worth a shot, I have a great arm,” Nick teased, knowing it was a pointless plan.   
“No! Okay!” Judy shot back. Her tone wasn’t playful. It actually sounded scared.   
“Judy you okay?” Nick asked hesitantly.   
“We can’t meet okay…” Judy said suddenly.   
Nick froze. “What?”   
“I mean like that!!! Oh shit, Nick I mean I can’t meet you like that!” Judy blurted out.   
“And why is that?!” Nick asked, his tone growing cold. He felt a sudden betrayal fill his mind. Why didn’t she want to meet him? What was the big deal? They could finally see each other!   
Was it because he was a fox? No that can’t be it! Was it because of Trisha’s talks? That dumb brown bunny getting in the way!   
Was there someone else?   
These thoughts were thankfully interrupted by Judy’s sweet voice.   
“I don’t want us to meet like that...” Judy said softly before her voice turned somewhat nervous “I can’t. See you like that. And not be able to...Umm...”   
“What?” Nick wanted to shout but he kept his tone low. He felt a little hurt that Judy wouldn’t want to meet him. The thoughts of them enjoying the end of summer cookout together started to fade. He felt a little betrayed, he had thought that he had Judy figured out. Maybe he had been wrong.   
“I want to be close when we meet...” Judy finally admitted. “I want see those big green eyes of yours.”  
“Wilde you freaking idiot!” Nick said as he slammed a paw to his forehead. He neglected to key the mic up for that part.   
He tried to think of something to say but no words came to mind. The fox frantically searched for a way to recover from what he had just said. Even though he hadn’t said much it was how he had said it. He knew that Judy must have picked up on it as well.   
“I totally made you feel like an ass right now didn’t I?” Judy came back over the radio.   
“Yuuuup,” Nick admitted as he shook his head.   
Judy giggled over the radio.   
“Is it because you thought I didn’t want to meet my fox?”   
“My?”   
There was silence over the radio for a moment or two. Nick felt his lips crack into a goofy smile which refused to go away.   
“So any luck with that cable?” Judy asked, obviously hoping to change the subject.   
“My?” Nick asked again.   
“Nick!” the cute voice groaned.   
“Yes my dear?”   
“Oh my goodness!” Judy busted out laughing.   
“What?” Nick asked with a chuckled  
“It just sounds...Um...Interesting coming from you,” Judy admitted.   
“Good interesting?” Nick asked as he began to climb up a steep hill that led to another pole.   
Judy remained silent on the line once more. Nick smirked but his expression was sort lived as he looked up at the pole ahead of him.   
“Hey Judy,” Nick said, his tone growing serious.   
“What’s up?” Judy asked quickly.   
“Found the problem...” Nick mumbled. In front of him was a pole with a thick black cable hanging from it. The fox took a few steps towards the pole and examined the cable. Remembering one should never touch a cable since there could be some kind of current or hazard still running through it. Even though it wasn’t a power cable he didn’t want to risk anything.   
“Uh oh,” Judy sighed.   
“The cable has been…” Nick began to speak when the wind caught up, causing the cable to sway in the wind. That’s when he noticed it. The cable hadn’t snapped. No this was too straight. It had been cut. Someone had climbed up and cut the cable.  
“Judy…it’s been cut!” Nick announced as he looked from the cable and over to Judy’s tower off in the distance.   
“What? What are you talking about?” Judy asked frantically.   
“I’m telling you, I am looking right at the cable. It’s obviously been cut.”   
“That can’t be! Who would want to cut our phone lines?”   
“Got any jealous ex's?” Nick asked, trying to lighten the situation with a little humor.   
“No!”   
“Never dated?” Nick asked playfully.   
“Is now really the time for this? Someone cut our main line to the head office!”  
“Ah ha!” Nick cheered.   
“What?” Judy asked nervously.   
“You do admit it could have been cut!” Nick said triumphantly.   
“Okay okay, it is a possibility, but who would do it?” Judy asked again.   
Nick looked around the pole for some kind of clue. His bright green eyes spotted something next to a rock nearby. The fox slowly approached the object and shook his head.   
No, this couldn’t be. He didn’t want to believe it.   
Next to the rock was a small crushed beer can. It was the same terrible beer he had found a few days prior at another campsite. It was the beer the ladies with the fireworks had.  
“Dang it,” Nick muttered. He felt somewhat betrayed by the thought that the mammals he had made friends with could ha EA done something like this.   
“Nick, we got another problem.” Judy said firmly over the frequency.   
Of course, he just had to tempt the universe. He had been complaining of there being nothing to do and now it seemed the universe wanted to punish him.   
“What’s up?” Nick groaned.   
“Look to the South!” Judy ordered.   
Nick looked over his shoulder to the southern part of his region. The fox scowled as he spotted what Judy had.   
Off the distance was a small line if smoke. Someone was either starting a campfire or wanted to burn down the whole forest.   
Not on Nick’s watch.   
He wanted the forest to stay safe.   
Not because it was his job, not to protect the trees, but because he wanted to have his arm around Judy’s waist at the end of summer cookout.


	14. One dedicated fox

Nick started to feel a little winded. Not because he had been hiking all morning and not because he had climbed a somewhat steep hill to get to the cable. No, it’s because he had practically sprinted down the hill, jumped over a large boulder, and even bounced off the walls of a new ravine he had discovered.   
Never had Nick been so driven to something. He was always the type to take things slow, stroll through scenarios, and let mammals come to him. Not today however. Today was very different.   
After discovering that the line to the main office had been cut to Judy’s tower the fox had reported to his supervisor what had happened. He thought for a second that he was done for the day. That was until Judy had spotted a small smoke trail off to the south. Nick judged that the fire was in his area. He was probably the closest parks mammal to the scene so it was up to him to stop the forest from burning down.   
That was not the main reason though he just jumped over a log like he was competing in the Olympics. Oh no, there was a completely different reason for his speed and drive.   
It was Judy.  
He had to stop this fire for her.   
For him.  
For them.  
In the fox’s mind two things would happen if any fire started in his region. One: His tower would burn down and he would probably be fired which meant no more talks with his favorite mystery mammal. Two: They would probably cancel the end of summer cookout that the parks department threw for its employees as a form of celebration for a job well done.   
Another image flashed in the fox’s mind. They were standing on the edge of a lake. Several other mammals were enjoying themselves drinking and eating as the sun warmed the pebble strewn beach. He was sitting on a log next to a beautiful mammal. Her features were a slight blur to him. One thing did stand out though. Her bright purple eyes which looked right into his.   
Though it wasn’t happening yet it gave Nick a warm feeling. It was nice to feel this way again. It had felt like ages since there was no pain in his heart. Just pure want and joy.   
With the images of the cookout fresh in his mind Nick darted around a tree and came to the end of his path which turned into another.   
In front of him stood a weathered sign. It had several destinations listed. Two arrows pointed to the north. One read: Supply Drop Pick Up. Nick made a mental note of this. He had been told that at certain points in the summer he would have to go pick up supplies in order to stay fed in his tower. It’s not like he could just pop in at a local general store. The parks department provided him with all the food he would need. They would even take requests for certain products and provide it to the firewatchers as a gift for staying out for so long on their own.   
The other arrow caused his heart to skip a beat. It read: Thourfare Region.   
That was Judy’s region. That was where her tower sat. That is where she sat right now. Nick felt a shiver run up his spine. The thought of looking at a sign like this caused his heart to race, of course that could be because he was a little out of shape and had just ran a marathon through the woods.   
Part of him wanted to just take the path that led to the north so badly. So what if there was a canyon that separated them? He could probably navigate it in no time. He would be at her tower before anyone knew.   
The thought of knocking on a door that opened up to her tower flashing in his mind. The door slowly slid open and a pair of beautiful purple eyes flashed as they greeted the tired fox.   
No…  
He couldn’t do it.   
Not yet at least. He had a forest to save.   
Nick sighed as he turned and started heading south towards the smoke trail. His heart ached as he did. Demanding he turn around and go to her. However his brain told him this was the right choice. Save the forest today, meet Judy another day.   
“Nick you there?” Came Judy’s sweet voice. It had felt like ages since they had spoken even though only a short time had passed.   
After spotting the smoke in the distance Judy had advised she needed to report it in. Nick was confused how she would since the phone line was cut. Judy however had been on the job for a while and knew some tricks. She said she would call via her ranger radio and inform the regions ranger to call headquarters.   
“I am here,” Nick said as he tried to catch his breath.   
“You ok? You sound like he just ran a marathon,” Judy asked in a concern tone.   
“Let’s just say fox’s aren’t meant to run long distances for very long…”Nick groaned as he felt a stitch in his side.   
“Why on earth are you running?!”   
“Umm….no reason…”  
“You really want to stop this fire don’t you?” Judy asked with a giggle.   
“Well I was told if I save the forest one more time I get a proper coffee machine,” Nick piped up.   
The radio filled with that intoxicating laughter that Nick craved so much now.   
“Great….so I guess I actually have to find a way to get that to you now...” Judy grumbled.   
“Yuuuuuup”  
“You must really like coffee to be running through the woods at the smallest sign of a smoke trail,” Judy teased.   
“No, I just really like you,” Nick said to himself before keying up the mic on his walkie, “Well maybe some of us are more dedicated to the service than others!”   
Judy laughed once more before responding, “Oh sure, that’s you, mister dedicated.”  
“How many fires have you stopped this summer? Because I am about to get my second one,” Nick said with a smirk.   
“Summer isn’t over yet!”   
“Wish it was,” Nick responded without thinking.   
“What?” Judy asked, her tone growing a little concerned. “Don’t you enjoy working with such an awesome mammal like me?”   
“It’s not that!” Nick said quickly, worried he may have hurt Judy’s feelings. “I just want the summer to be over so I can brag about beating you at saving the forest!”   
“Oh it’s on!” Just giggled.   
“Bring it!”   
“I was gonna say I want the summer to be over for a different reason,” Judy teased.   
“Oh really, and what reason is that?” Nick asked as he continued down the trail, the smoke visible directly in front of him. Though he could see the smoke he could tell he was still a long ways off.   
“Well you see every summer they always throw this cookout for the parks department somewhere here in the forest. Kind of a big thank you to all of us who spent the whole summer in the middle of nowhere watching trees...”  
“And falling down My boss is trying to get me killed mountain!” Nick added.   
“Keep it up and I’m gonna have that added to all the maps and make it official,” Judy teased.   
“So can I expect an invite to this cook out?” Nick asked slyly as he continued on his trek towards the smoke trail.   
“Not sure, we are a pretty rowdy bunch, think you could fit in?”   
“As long as there is a certain dhole- there I am sure I will have a good time,” Nick teased.   
“Gonna stare at me from across the bar?”  
“Isn’t this gonna be outdoors?”   
“We will build a bar just for you to stare at me then,” Judy giggled.   
“Don’t need a bar to stare at something beautiful,” Nick said softly.   
There was a sigh over the radio before Judy spoke once more, “I’m so glad you’re here...”  
Nick felt his heart skip a beat as Judy spoke. It felt fun to flirt again. He had been out of the game for a while now.   
Of course he couldn’t help but wonder how well it was all working. From the way Trisha made it sound Judy may have already started to develop feelings for him. He had to admit it was kind of fast but who was he to judge? After all the feelings may be mutual.   
A thought popped into his mind a he remember the conversation he had overheard a whole back between Trisha and Judy.   
Apparently Judy had befriended a timber wolf from another tower a few years prior. When they finally met face to face however the friendship had ended and apparently not in the best of ways.   
Nick began to ponder what could have caused such an event to occur. To the best of his knowledge wolves didn’t have any real enemies anymore. Sure some species still had trouble getting along. Lions and gazelles. Wolf’s and sheep. Fox’s and bunnies. However Nick liked to think that species could look past those problems.   
He chuckled to himself when he suddenly remember some of the problems he had experienced back in Zootopia. Fox’s weren’t exactly treated with the most trust and kindness. All this fresh air and talks with Judy had begun to rub off on him. Maybe it was all just wishful thinking in the end.   
Still though, why would anyone have a problem with Judy when they met her? She was such a sweet and amazing mammal that Nick felt a sudden anger at the timber wolf he had never met for not seeing that in Judy. He was also a little jealous with the fact that someone who didn’t like Judy got to see her and yet here he was head over heels….  
Was that right?   
Was he falling…had he fallen for...?  
“So anyways,” Judy’s voice brought Nick back into reality and the fox realized he had actually covered a lot of ground in a short time. His body had been on autopilot and his feet had led him right past Jonesy Lake and into a large meadow.   
“There will be food, music, and good times! You and me are going!”   
“It’s a date,” Nick teased.   
“Best date ever!” Judy giggled.   
Both of them suddenly fell silent. They had both kind of lost themselves in the moment and without realizing may have not been joking around.   
Nick continued in a pleased silence and just enjoyed the serenity that surrounded him. The forest had such beauty about it he had to remind himself to take a moment to enjoy it. He passed a small waterfall that fed a narrow creek. He made a mental note of the location. He checked his map and realized he wasn’t very far from his tower and could feasibly walk to the waterfall for his morning cleaning. Looked like Judy wasn’t the only one with a natural shower any…  
A pair of beautiful purple eyes looked at him in his mind. They were looking at him from the body of a beautiful canine that gave him a wink as she beckoned him towards the water.   
Nick shook his head and snapped himself free of the dream like state.   
He had to focus, he could think about her later.   
Nick was approaching a clearing which from the looks of the smoke was his target destination. He had a feeling that he was about to run into the mammal responsible for the small campfire.   
Nick gritted his teeth at the thought.   
Even though it was probably a perfectly innocent group they were still putting the forest at risk  
More importantly they were now putting Nick’s cookout date with Judy at risk. That was something he could not stand for and he felt an anger fill him.   
Nick came into the small clearing just in time to see a large tiger in hiking gear pouring a bucket of water on the campfire which Nick had been tracking all day.  
“So you’re the one trying to burn down the forest!” Nick said sternly as he approached the tiger who looked up and gave the fox a bemused but confused look.   
“Judy I found the dummy starting fires,” Nick said confidently into his walkie before lowering the volume so he could have a word with the dumb camper in private.   
The tiger chuckled as he set the bucket down and picked up a smooth walking stick. He then put both paws on the top of the stick and rested his chin on his large paws.   
“This is no laughing matter bub!” Nick started as he pointed the walkie at the tiger and scowled.   
There was a coughing noise to the Fox’s right but he ignored it as he prepared to tear into the tiger with the sunset orange eyes.   
“You know how dangerous it is to have a campfire? We are in the middle of a dry spell and the forest could go up any second thanks to dummy’s like you,” Nick said, he wasn’t sure where he was going with all this and was actually surprised at his own tone. He kept reminding himself what Judy would say in this situation.   
Whatever it took to keep the forest safe, that’s what Judy would do. So now that is what Nick would do.   
There was another coughing sound, this time a little louder to Nick’s side by one of the small tents in the campsite.   
Nick looked over at the source of the coughing for a moment. To his right by one of the small tents stood Trisha who had a rather amused look on her face. Next to her stood a family of rather mortified looking bunnies. A buck stood next to Trisha with his hat in his paws. A look of pure embarrassment on the males face.   
“As I was saying sir,” Trisha said as she turned back to the buck, “what the superintendent and now one of our firewatchers was getting at was the importance of fire safety...”   
Nick froze at Trisha’s words and his eyes went wide. He was normally smarter than this. He looked around and noticed that all the tents on the site were small and meant for prey sized mammals. The tiger wouldn’t have been able to fit his head in one, let alone sleep in one.   
The coolers around the campsite were also small, along with a lot of the supplies.   
“How did you miss all this?!” He thought.   
It had been Judy. Not that it was her fault. No, Nick had gotten himself into this mess. It was the thought of Judy that had clouded his mind for a moment. He had seen the tiger first and just charged in. He would have normally just stood by and waited. This time though he had been so focused on impressing his boss that he went off and yelled at the park’s main leader.   
The fox’s mind went into overdrive. He had just yelled at the parks superintendent! He would be lucky if he didn’t get booted out of the parks for life, let alone keep his job. He had to be smooth, collective, slick.   
As Trisha began to explain some of the park policies Nick eyed the tiger who was still looking right at him.   
“So you’re the two forks firewatcher?” the tiger asked as he continued to lean on his walking stick. Nick began to size up the mammal in front of him.   
The tiger was wearing dark green hiking pants and a brown button up shirt that looked worn and weathered. This was a mammal who spent a lot of time outdoors.   
“Yes sir,” Nick began.   
“Flow,” The tiger said simply as he shuddered at Nick calling him sir.   
“Sorry?” Nick asked hesitantly.   
“Hate being called sir, call me Flow, I am your park superintendent,” the tiger said as he grasped the walking stick in one paw and extended the other towards Nick.   
“Nick Wilde,” Nick said slowly as he tried to keep his face neutral. Try as he might Nick had a feeling the tiger in front of him was reading him, it made him a little nervous.   
“Nice to meet ya Nick,” Flow said in a friendly manner, “so tell me, Judy send ya all the way out here?”   
Nick nodded and gave the tiger a smirk.   
“Sounds about right, I told her she can depend on the parks rangers but that girl has drive, of course most of her kind do,” Flow began to say. His words however were cut off when a pencil flew through the air and smacked him on the side of the head.   
Both the predators looked over at Trisha he scowled at the tiger who looked like he was about to take a step back.   
“Shush, Judy is playing a game,” Trisha said before returning to the buck and his nervous looking family.   
Flow chuckled and shook his head before looking back at Nick, “mystery mammal?”   
Nick let out a sigh and nodded.   
“I remember when I did a summer as a firewatcher, it is an old tradition between you lot! However no one ever seems to want to play it anymore. You and Judy must have a lot of fun.”   
“Well Judy does, she knows what I am!” Nick explained as he shook his head. He couldn’t explain it but something about this tiger had him at ease. Even though this was the big boss Nick felt like he was talking to a regular rank and file type.   
“Any luck on guessing her species yet?” Flow asked with a chuckle.   
“Not exactly, but if a certain someone was willing to give me a- ow!!” Nick yelped as a pinecone hit him square in the stomach.   
Nick looked over at Trisha who gave him a look like she was just begging him to try something. Both predators took a step away from the doe. While the father of the family looked nervously at Trisha and then flow, the kits of the campsite all giggled at the ranger’s antics.   
“Yeah, you’re on your own there Nick,” Flow said as he raised a paw in surrender.   
“Guess we know who is charge around here,” Nick teased.   
“Oh it’s Trisha, very much Trisha,” Flow said without missing a beat.   
“Trisha come in! You there?!” Came a frantic voice from the ranger’s radio.   
Trisha looked at the family of rabbits and smiled, excusing herself as she picked the radio off her belt and keyed up.   
“Go for Trisha, you okay Judy?”   
“Trisha I am trying to raise Nick!” Judy came back over the radio, her voice sounding panicked. “He was making contact with some campers to the South of his tower by the meadowlands. I have tried raising him but no luck. Please tell me you are close!”   
The way her words came out made Nick feel terrible but also a little pleased. She was actually concerned with his wellbeing, to the point she was panicking over his safety.   
Nick was about to key up his walkie when he felt a large paw scoop the device up. Nick looked over and saw a wicked smile across Flow's face as he winked at the fox.   
“We have your fox,” He said playfully into the walkie talkies, “if you want us to release him send us a million dollars or else he is sleeping at the bottom of Jonesy Lake!”   
There was a pause over the radio before Judy responded, “I have $3.50…willing to give you three bucks for him.”  
Nick looked a little insulted. He felt he was worth at least $5. Maybe $4.75 because he was damaged goods.   
“Awww come on. What kind of ransom is that?!” flow laughed.   
“Talk to my boss, keep telling him I need a raise!”   
“Sounds like a real ass!” Flow chuckled.   
“You have no idea…” Judy took in a deep breath, “I wasn’t aware you were in the region superintendent, I would have sent out a proper welcome party.”  
“First off: you know I hate it when you call me that! It’s Flow!” The tiger said as he rolled his eyes. “Second we found your welcome party. Your one fox welcome party.”  
“Speaking of which, mind putting my firewatcher on. I need to talk to him about checking in on the radio when meeting strange mammals.”  
“We are pretty strange, one second Judy,” the tiger then handed the radio over to Nick who took it hesitantly. “Good luck there Nick.”  
The fox took in a deep breath before keying up the radio. “So I found the fire...”   
“Nicholas Wilde!” Judy began to berate the fox over the radio.   
“Oh full name, you’re in big trouble,” Flow said jokingly. Trisha who had finished up with the campers, who were now speaking amongst themselves, strolled over and stood with a paw on her hip. The brown doe grinned evilly as she watched the fox get torn a new one over the radio.   
“You have any idea how many times I tried to raise you?! You didn’t respond! I was so worried. I thought something had happened! You are not allowed to go out on your own anymore!” her voice got louder and louder the more she carried on.   
Nick was worried the walkie may explode from the way her boss was shouting. He held it away from his head and looked desperately over at his fellow parks employees.   
Trisha was giggling and shook her head, offering no help. When Nick looked up at Flow he just smirked, “glad she isn’t my supervisor!”   
Nicks eyelids drooped at the comment and he shook his head.   
“I am not gonna have someone I care about get taken from me out here! You got it?” Judy finished frantically. He heard the sweet voice pause and take a breath.   
Even though he had just been torn apart by his supervisor the last part of the transmission caused his heart to swell.   
“What was that last part?” Nick asked slyly as he smirked over at the other mammals who had been listening in.   
Trisha had a worried look on her pretty face while Flow grinned. “Anyhoo, think we have done our job here Trisha.” The tiger said as he put a paw on the bunny’s shoulder and began to guide her out of the campsite.   
“What was what part?” Judy asked nervously over the radio.   
“Someone you care about,” Nick said with a smug tone as he began to excuse himself from the campsite as well.   
Nick waited to hear her excuse or some kind of rambling. He didn’t expect her to just come out and say it though, which she did.   
“Yes, that would be you goofball,” Judy said firmly.   
Nick was a little taken aback by how she said it. Like it was some kind of common fact.   
“I…ummm…” Nick was actually at a loss for words.   
“This is the part where you say you care about me too,” Judy instructed.   
Nick had been walking on the trail just behind Flow and Trisha. They must have heard the last part as both mammals stopped and turned to the fox. Both of them with smug looks on their faces.   
Nick felt a little embarrassed about the whole situation but he just couldn’t leave the conversation hanging.   
“I care about you too,” he said softly. Trisha smirked and let out a sigh.   
Flow however stomped over and scooped up the radio from Nick and keyed up, “I care about both of you too!” the transmission alone was bad enough but the tiger threw in some smooching noises to top it off.   
Nick was speechless as he watched the tiger that was in charge of everything in the forest act like a big goofy child.   
Flows playful noises were interrupted though by Judy’s voice coming over Trisha’s radio.   
“Trisha?”   
“Go ahead Judy.”  
“Pinecone!”  
Trisha grinned as she looked over at the large tiger who suddenly froze in fear.   
“PINECONE!” Trisha shouted as she expertly kicked a pinecone from the ground and into the air. She grabbed it mid drop and then tossed it right at the tiger who dove for cover.   
Nick took a moment to grab the radio from the tiger before strolling away. “Nice meeting you flow.” The fox said as he waved a paw to the tiger currently ducked behind a fallen tree.   
“Likewise Nick, take it easy!”   
“Pinecone!” Trisha shouted as she lobbed another small projectile at the cowering tiger who yelped as his paw took a hit.   
“Medic!” the tiger roared with laughter.   
“So now that I helped stop two forest fire how about we talk about that coffee machine,” Nick transmitted as he continued down the path towards his tower.   
“Or we can talk about how the superintendent was probably already there and handled it,” Judy giggled.   
“Awww, come on,” Nick groaned. Judy was sharp. She must have put two and two together. “Can I at least get a consolation prize?”   
“Gray,” Judy said sweetly.   
“What?”   
“My fur, it’s gray.”  
“Best prize ever,” Nick muttered to himself as a gray furred amethyst eyed beauty filled his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have recently joined AO3 and I am trying to transfer some of my work over here from FanFic. If you like this story please go check out my other work under Bluelighthouse. 
> 
> I hope to have Firewatch up to date on here soon!


End file.
